Sept ans
by TheFanne
Summary: Luffy a un coup de cœur, c'est un môme comme tous les autres après tout. Mais son coup de cœur à lui est inaccessible. Il a sept ans de plus que lui. "Tu es la personne la plus conne que j'ai rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant." Au fil des années, est-ce qu'un véritable amour continue de grandir? Est-ce qu'un véritable amour s'effrite? "Je ne sais plus qui je suis." UA Moderne.
1. Année 2000

**Coucou! Voilà un OS où j'hésite sincèrement à faire une suite! Il fait environ 14 pages Word et c'est un petit LawLu. A la fin on peut voir des discours entre guillemets et soulignés. C'est tout simplement que Luffy lit une lettre. Avant chaque prénom de chaque personne ayant écrit ou au nom de qui on écrit, il y a marqué "ici" je vous invite à ne pas lire le nom afin de deviner seuls qui parle ou au nom de qui parle t'on. C'est aussi un UA. J'en suis très fière, je crois même que c'est l'écrit dont je sus la plus fière. J'essaye aussi d'écrire un Omake pour Ascenseur: les coulisses, mais j'y arrive pas trop pour le moment à cause de l'inspi. Enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture (!)**

 **PS: J'ai du rajeunir quelques personnages mais les différences d'âge entre les amis (cités au début), Trafalgar Law et Luffy sont véridiques. Pour les autres c'est aléatoire, je ne sais pas trop.**

* * *

 **Sept ans**

 **Année 2000.**

 **Lundi :**

Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Son regard fixait un point plus loin, alors que sa joie de vivre habituelle l'avait totalement quitté. Il n'avait rien d'un véritable homme, bien que déjà bien musclé. Un mètre soixante-sept de haut, une tignasse brune ébouriffée, des grands yeux bruns, chauds et accueillants, souvent pétillants, un t-shirt noir sous lequel on discerne quelques abdos, peut-être même des pecs, un simple jean un peu abîmé, des joues encore trop rondes, un sourire parfois trop faux. Voilà tout ce qui caractérisait Monkey D. Luffy à l'âge d'à peine treize ans. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il aimait jouer et rire, il aimait les sorties, surtout au ciné et au resto, mais son frère avait jamais vraiment eu le fric de tout financer et son autre frère s'était cassé quand il était jeune, au lieu de rester à leurs cotés, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il détestait les marques d'affection en publique, il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, même si il ne serait pas contre redevenir un enfant, juste l'espace d'un instant. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il faisait de conneries, et d'autres choses moins connes. Et comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il avait un cœur d'artichaut, et la fâcheuse tendance à tomber amoureux trop facilement. Tellement facilement. Du coup, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il avait des peines de cœur.

Sa peine de cœur du moment, c'était Trafalgar Law. A vingt ans, le gars était déjà à la fac, médecine. La fac, elle était juste à coté de son bahut à lui, forcément. Le Trafalgar Law, c'était pas un rigolo. Il était grand, tellement grand que le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq d'Ace, le frère de Luffy, c'était vraiment rien face à ça. Non, lui, il devait bien faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Puis, comme il mettait souvent qu'un débardeur, on voyait bien les muscles et les tatouages de malade qu'il avait. Luffy, il aurait mis sa main à couper que le Trafalgar il avait des pecs et des abdos. Il avait aussi des yeux gris acier, un truc de dingue, et des cheveux noirs de chez noirs, toujours en bataille, ça faisait super classe. C'était plus un secret pour personne que Luffy aimait les mecs. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que son mec, ce soit Law. En plus, Luffy avait envi de crever à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'était quoi cette idée de mettre des jeans aussi moulants quand on avait d'aussi belles jambes et d'aussi belles fesses, bordel ? Enfin toujours est-il que sa peine de cœur était un putain de beau mec et que, ben, le mec en question, il était au courant, justement, qu'il était beau. Donc, tous les matins, le voilà qui se ramenait avec une nouvelle pimbèche accrochée au bras, et parfois un nouveau larbin. Et merde, Luffy, il aurait aimé être l'un d'eux. Il se serait damné pour avoir le droit qu'à un regard appréciateur, un seul. Alors, tous les jours, Luffy arrivait devant la grille plus tôt que prévu, et il attendait. Quand il voyait le type qui faisait chavirer son cœur, il fixait son regard sur lui et la nouvelle conquête du beau brun ténébreux, et il se mettait à injurier la personne accroché au bras de son coup de cœur. Puis, quand Law rentrait dans la fac, lui rentrait dans son collège, et c'était fini. Luffy était pas con, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour plaire à l'étudiant. Alors il attendait, il attendait juste, en priant pour que le gars ne se case pas avant que lui ai le temps de grandir assez pour attirer son regard sur lui.

Un coup d'épaule fit basculer Luffy sur le coté avant qu'il ne se rattrape grâce à ses jambes. Il se tourna et remarqua enfin Zoro, son meilleur ami. Oui, parce que comme tous les jeunes de son âge, Luffy avait des potes. Zoro, c'était un peu l'athlète rebelle du groupe. Avec ses cheveux teints en verts, sa masse musculaire de malade, ses yeux parfois assombris par la colère et sa fâcheuse tendance à se battre pour tout et rien, il faisait peur à n'importe qui, même au garde du corps personnel du président en personne. Et Akainu, c'était pas de la gnognote. Sanji, y'avait pas à chercher loin pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient amis, tous les deux, le Sanji, c'est un cuisinier en or, et Luffy, c'était un client qui ne gâchait jamais la nourriture. Sanji était blond, pas trop musclé, il avait quand même des jambes solides le gars, il se battait tout le temps avec Zoro sans peur, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu parfois glacial, quand tu touchais à une de ses mellorines, par exemple. Nami, c'était une rousse qui se ventait de sa superbe beauté et qui voulait toujours plus d'argent. Elle était un peu violente, mais elle faisait jamais rien de véritablement méchant, à part peut-être arnaquer, et elle adorait les gosses. Ussop, c'était un mytho un peu maigrichon. Il avait le teint basané et les cheveux tellement frisé que si il y coinçait son crayon, on le retrouvait, genre, quatre ans plus tard. Chopper, il était tout petit, et tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule, mais en vrai, tout le monde savait que c'était pas normal, et qu'il était malade. Il avait le teint bronzé et des cheveux noirs frisé, comme Ussop, mais avec moins de volume, et plus court. Il avait toujours son chapeau rouge avec une croix blanche, cadeau de son père. Robin, elle, elle avait onze ans de plus que toute la bande, mais quand ils voulaient des histoires intelligentes, c'était elle qu'ils allaient voire. Il paraîtrait même que Luffy lui empruntait souvent un bouquin, mais c'était Luffy, alors on y croyait pas beaucoup, parce que le gamin avait sa réputation d'idiot. Puis y'avait Franky, Brook, et Jimbe. Franky il avait bien dix-huit ans. A vrai dire, personne savait pourquoi la bande l'appelait Franky alors qu'en vrai, il s'appelait Cutty. Cutty Flam. Il avait tout le temps une chemise hawaïenne et un short en jean méga court. Les gens disaient que chez lui, il se baladait en slip. Il venait souvent chercher ses potes au collège vu que le lycée était juste à dix minutes à pied et qu'à part son frangin, personne l'attendait chez lui, le soir. Brook, lui, il avait la cinquantaine mais personne lui demandait jamais son vrai âge, ça ne se faisait pas. C'était le prof de musique et il divaguait souvent sur son ancienne carrière de Soul King ou sur le fait qu'il avait été directeur d'une boîte de nuit et DJ. Le gars était méga squelettique, à croire qu'il mangeait jamais, et il mettait toujours des costumes bien repassés. Il paraîtrait qu'il était méga pervers en dehors du bahut. Puis, Jimbe, il avait la quarantaine, et il habitait trop loin pour souvent passer les voir, mais quand il venait, c'était souvent juste pour chercher Luffy en bagnole. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi c'était pas le père de Luffy, ou sa mère, qui faisait ça. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi non plus, mais y'avait pas de doute là-dessus, ils étaient tous potes. Avant, y'avait une nénette qui s'appelait Vivi, aussi. Elle était super gentille, mais elle s'était cassée. Enfin toujours est-il que les deux meilleurs amis se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis un moment quand Zoro déclara d'une voix forte :

« On va arriver en retard, mec. Bouge. » Alors Luffy suivit Zoro, et il monta en classe, écouter le blabla d'un prof pas du tout passionné par son cours. A la pause, les garnements se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, dans un coin, près du grillage.

« Nan mais sérieux, ce prof, c'est vraiment de la merde, pas capable de bien faire son job, avoir cours pendant deux heures avec ce gars, c'est le suicide, protesta vigoureusement Sanji, écœuré.

-Quand on est pas passé parce qu'on s'est foiré en histoire, on se tait, le blond, se moqua Zoro.

-Je te signale que t'es pas passé non plus, couillon ! On est deux à avoir un an de retard !

-Calmez-vous, gémit Chopper. Moi, je suis tout seul dans ma classe, vu que j'entre à peine ici, donc vous plaignez pas. L'autre dégénéré de Spandam s'est encore moqué.

-Nan mais il est mal placé, lui, ça fait quatre ans qui redouble non stop ! S'énerva Nami. Il devrait être en seconde, et il refait sa classe de sixième !

-Il avait déjà un an de retard avant d'arriver au collège, Nam', intervint Luffy. Et, Chopper, dis-lui bien que si il te touche, mon point dans sa gueule sera pas seul à v'nir.

-Merci, Lu' ! » Les autres hochèrent la tête, pour montrer leurs approbations et par respect. Luffy, c'était un peu comme leur capitaine, le gars à qui tout le monde obéit. Quand t'étais le pote de Luffy, y'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on touche à un seul de tes cheveux. Même si c'était souvent un idiot fini, y'avait des rumeurs qui couraient sur le petit brun, comme quoi qu'il se battait même contre des adultes. Fallait pas le chercher, parce que d'après les rumeurs, il gagnait toujours. Et jamais aucune défaite avec témoins n'avait su le contredire.

« Mais y'a un type, de mon âge, il s'appelle Coby, il est sympa, un peu timide, il veut devenir mon pote ! Il dit qu'on se ressemble un peu, ajouta le plus jeune.

-Ben je vois pas le blême. Dis-lui juste que je veux le voire, histoire que je rencontre le seul type gentil avec mon pote. » Personne était dupe. Luffy souhaitait juste s'assurer que ce « Coby », c'était pas un mauvais gars. Sinon, il lui ferait probablement boire l'eau des toilettes. S'il était vraiment cool, y'avait des chances que le jeune gars intègre le petit groupe, de temps en temps. Ça, Chopper l'avait bien compris, alors, persuadé d'avoir raison, il accepta.

A la fin de la pause, le groupe se sépara de nouveau. Nami se dirigea immédiatement vers sa classe avec Ussop, puisqu'ils avaient pris art en option, et qu'ils avaient donc une classe spéciale, Chopper rejoignit les rangs des sixièmes où la grande silhouette de Spandam dominait tous les plus jeunes et Sanji, Zoro, et Luffy partirent se terrer au fond de leur rang à eux. Le brun sourit, et, en regardant plus attentivement, le cuisinier en herbe comprit : musique. Ils avaient cours de musique.

Muni de sa canne d'aveugle, Brook débarqua tranquillement, et le rang monta jusqu'à la salle de classe du vieil homme, pendant que celui-ci prenait l'ascenseur. C'est à la pause de midi que le petit groupe eu le plaisir de rencontrer Coby. Un gamin aux cheveux colorés en rose et pas musclé, un peu timide, mais de la gentillesse fabuleuse, le petit plut tout de suite à tout le groupe, même à Brook, qui était venu à leur table au lieu de manger dans la salle réservée à l'usage des profs. Il le faisait pas souvent, pour qu'il y ai pas de favoritisme, mais il voulait pas que y'ai de débordement si le nouvel ami de Chopper plaisait pas au groupe. Devant lui, Luffy ferait rien. Brook, c'était toujours un prof.

« Nous, on fini à seize heure, on a cours de musique, de français, et de SVT. Et vous ? Demanda Coby.

-On a art, Zoro, Sanji, et moi, répondit automatiquement Luffy. Anglais après. Donc, à quinze, pour nous.

-Pour nous, c'est dix-sept. On a physique, vie de classe, et EPS. La loose super chiante, quoi.

-Oh, nous on a eu EPS ce matin, Coby avait pas l'air transporté, intervint Chopper.

-J'ai pas vraiment les capacités physiques pour.

-Question d'entrainement, considéra le chef de bande. Je te donnerais quelques exos à faire chez toi pour que tu t'améliores, si tu veux.

-Oh, merci ! Ce serait très gentil ! » Luffy retrouva un caractère plus joyeux qui lui était bien plus familier et la tablée continua de rire, faisant parfois intervenir l'ex-Soul King. Ils reprirent les cours, et Luffy rigola un peu quand la prof d'art, Hancock, se mit à le demander en mariage pour la septième fois de la journée. Il lui balança alors un sourire à faire fondre l'iceberg de _Titanic_ et lui dit : « Non merci. ». Ils sortirent à quinze heures, comme prévu, et Sanji et Zoro partirent à pieds alors que Luffy attendit sur le trottoir en face du collège. Luffy, lui, habitant vraiment loin, prit un train et un bus pour rentrer.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte et un tonitruant « SURPRISE ! » retentit. Luffy fit mine d'être surpris et remercia tous ses amis avec un sourire totalement sincère. Il reçut des BD, des mangas, des jeux de cartes, et un énorme bouquin que Robin lui tendit tout sourire : _Eragon_.

« Il y en a quatre, déclara chaleureusement son amie.

-De quoi faire une nouvelle série de livres à lire le soir, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je t'offrirais le reste au fur et à mesure que tu les finiras.

-Cool ! » Quand ses amis repartirent, Luffy s'avança vers sa famille. Dadan, une vieille femme rousse et grosse lui tendit une enveloppe, qu'il saisit immédiatement. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un billet de train qui le mènerait directement chez son père durant les vacances d'été. C'était un aller-retour pour un voyage d'une semaine. Cadeau d'anniversaire de son père. Ensuite, elle lui tendit un gros paquet grossièrement emballé. Le brun devina que c'est un cadeau de sa part à elle, cette fois. Le papier déchiré, il découvrit un ordinateur flambant neuf. Vint le tour de son frère de lui offrir son cadeau. Des tas de jeux vidéo adaptés à son tout nouvel ordi. Jimbe lui offrit un MP3, et Garp, son grand père, lui tendit un portable, dans lequel il enregistra tous les numéros qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, les ayant récupérer au cas où il serait absent et où il aurait besoin des leçons et des devoirs.

Le frère du môme était un gamin bien bâti d'à peine seize ans. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés et noirs d'encre, des yeux tout aussi noirs. Ses sourcils paraissaient souvent froncés. Garp, lui, était un vieil homme qui avait la carrure d'une armoire à glace. Ses cheveux et sa barbe taillée de façon bien calculée étaient grisonnants. Jimbe, lui, était un homme d'âge respectable, il était large d'épaule, et possèdait le haut d'un kimono de karatéka mais en bleu azur. Son pantalon en toile était bleu foncé, ses chaussures étaient des chaussures traditionnelles japonaises et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une coiffure digne des plus grands guerriers japonais ou même chinois.

Luffy finit sa soirée en s'effondrant dans son lit.

 **Mardi**

Luffy se donna un coup de peigne devant le grand miroir de sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt petite, mais Luffy avait réussi à casé une énorme armoire en bois sombre munie d'un miroir gigantesque, un lit deux places avec des draps plus rouges que le sang, une bibliothèque fine, mais très haute, débordante de livres, tous offerts par Robin, une petite table recouvertes de livres scolaires et de cahiers avec un tabouret et un bureau encombré. Sur le bureau, on pouvait distinguer l'ordi de Luffy, des livres tout neufs, des pochettes empilées, des dessins, une guitare, le chapeau de paille que Shanks avait offert au jeune homme, son nouveau MP3, son portable entrain de charger, une veste et un manteau d'hiver, un paquet de gâteaux, des vêtements propres pliés et pas encore rangés, ses jeux vidéo, des CD, des partitions, des textes de chansons, une photo du fameux Law qu'il avait réussi à prendre en secret, ce qui expliquait la mauvaise qualité, et autres… Au mur, au-dessus, étaient accrochés ses textes finis, ses partitions signés, ses dessins terminés, une photo de famille, la seule sur laquelle son père était présent, et une photo de lui et son groupe d'amis dans un parc public. Son emploi du temps était punaisé au-dessus de son lit, et Luffy réalisa, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, qu'il avait sport et qu'il allait devoir se changer. Il se changea donc rapidement, enfilant t-shirt gris et jogging noir, attacha son chapeau à son sac et descendit les marches à toute vitesse pour filer vers son petit-déjeuner. Dadan, derrière ses poêles lui fit un signe de tête avant de dire :

« Bon, le môme, j'ai regardé le site de ton bahut là, puis y'a grève donc aujourd'hui t'as juste EPS et Français, mais t'vas pas te taper trois heures de perm, c'est hors de question, donc je te fais un mot, tu sors après le sport et t'y retourneras pas, on est ok ?

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que je prenne au sérieux mes cours ?

-Ouais, mais là, ils commencent grave à me faire chier les gars de l'administration et les profs. Y'en a qui font leur travail, par exemple le prof d'EPS ou ton prof de musique mais tu l'as pas aujourd'hui, et y'en a qui donne raison aux a priori sur eux, et qu'abandonnent, ça me fait grave chier. Y'a pas de raison que les élèves fassent pas grève aussi.

-T'as pas tort, ricana Ace, en arrivant, les cheveux totalement décoiffés et des cernes pas possible sous les yeux.

-T'es resté sur _Skype_ jusqu'à quelle heure avec ton prof amoureux, là ?

-C'est plus mon prof. On a attendu qu'il le soit plus, d'ailleurs. Et pas longtemps. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage. J'ai peut-être parlé une heure ou deux.

-Bah tien. Ça commence par une heure ou deux, ça se finit à l'appart.

-Dadan ! Réprimanda Jimbe en arrivant lui aussi. Alors comme ça tu vas repasser cet aprem ? Je serais là, ok ?

-Ok, acquiesça Luffy. Permission d'inviter des potes, même si ils sont plus vieux que moi ?

-Permission accordée, autorisa Jimbe.

-« Même si ils sont plus vieux que moi » ? Releva immédiatement Ace.

-On va faire basket. Y'a deux gars et une fille qui vont venir en plus du prof. Un coach pour chaque équipe. Sûrement que Cavendish en a ras-le-bol de nous faire cours. Enfin, Monet m'a dit hier, en SMS, que son frère, Law, serait de la partie.

-Law comme Trafalgar Law ? Demanda Dadan.

-LE Trafalgar Law ? Renchérit Jimbe.

-CE Trafalgar Law ? Rajouta Ace.

-Ouais, celui-là, ouais, dit Luffy en rougissant à vu d'œil sous les ricanements de sa famille. » Apparemment, il leur en avait peut-être trop parlé. Juste un peu trop. Hum, hum.

En arrivant au collège, Luffy était plus gêné que la fois où il avait osé demander à Ace « C'est quoi le sexe ? » quand il était môme. Franchement, repenser à la conversation de ce matin l'ennuyait profondément. Et si il n'était pas capable de ne pas rougir, de parler ou de faire un seul geste envers Law ? Tout ça, toutes ses idées, ses pensées, ses fantasmes qu'il avait eu, là, actuellement, ça le foutait vraiment, vraiment, mal-à-l'aise.

« Hey ! Hurla Monet en arrivant jusqu'à lui. » Derrière elle, un peu renfermé, se tenait Trafalgar Law, son énorme fantasme, droit comme un piquet, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement, jaugeant le garçon à qui sa sœur venait de parler. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole immédiatement :

« Relax, max, fit-elle à l'encontre de son frère. Luffy ne m'a jamais draguer, et je l'ai jamais dragués. Je l'ai même détesté à une époque. Et, franchement, on est juste amis. Je ne suis pas…son genre, termina-t-elle, en explosant de rire.

-Très subtil, Monet, pouffa le petit brun. Mais, sincèrement, reprit-il plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas mon genre. » Et, dans un grand sourire, puisqu'il essayait de cachait la gêne derrière ses mots, il affirma : « Je suis gay. » Cette phrase eut le don de faire partir Monet dans de nouveaux éclats de rire, en se rappelant de sa moquerie précédente.

« Ravi de l'apprendre, dit Law, sarcastique.

-Tu sais Law, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à Lu' ! Affirma la verte en se redressant, et en souriant de manière espiègle. Il paraît que lorsqu'on était en sixième, il a faillit noyer un troisième dans l'eau des chiottes juste parce que celui-ci se serait moquer de son meilleur pote qui a l'art de dormir en classe. Il se serait arrêter juste pour ne pas le tuer, en lui disant que la prochaine fois, il ferait pire.

-J'ai pas dit que la prochaine fois je ferais pire, tiqua Luffy.

-Mais tu ne nies pas l'avoir fait, souleva la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai fait, affirma Luffy en souriant, comme si ce n'était rien. » Monet et Luffy étaient dans la même classe depuis la sixième. D'abord, ils s'étaient détestés. Monet haïssait Luffy à cause des rumeurs, Luffy haïssait Monet à cause de ses préjugés. Et puis, un jour, leur superbe (notez l'ironie), prof d'EPS de l'époque les avait foutus en binôme de badminton. Tout allait très bien, si on mettait à part leur fréquente disputes, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin affirme qu'il ne se battrait pas contre une fille car elles étaient naturellement plus faible que les hommes. Remarque qui avait vraiment énervée la jeune fille encore brune, à l'époque. Elle avait voulu lui foutre une baffe, mais Luffy avait été plus rapide, et lui avait sorti une longue tirade sur les différences non-existantes à ce propos. Depuis, ce jour, ils avaient mieux travailler ensemble en EPS, toujours ensemble, surtout qu'il étaient encore et toujours dans la même classe, et étaient donc devenu amis. Luffy appréciait grandement la compagnie de Monet, Monet admirait Luffy pour son dévouement et sa loyauté envers ses amis. C'est donc tout naturellement que la demoiselle raconta cette histoire à son grand-frère. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil, septique.

« T'as aidé une fille que tu détestait, releva-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune brun.

-Ouais, acquiesça celui-ci, tout sourire.

-C'est complètement con. Tu es la personne la plus conne que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Chapeau de Paille, rajouta-t-il en avisant le couvre-chef accroché au sac en bandoulière du garçon. » Mais personne ne remarqua que le sourire du garçon en question s'était fané suite à ces mots, parce que Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent enfin, au moment où la grille s'ouvrait.

« Bon, bah je vous laisse. Salut, Monet, dit Luffy en rejoignant son meilleur ami et le cuisinier. » Il eu seulement le temps d'entendre Monet crier sur son frère : « Non mais ça va pas d'être aussi méchant ? Il m'a aidé et tu le dévalorises ? Je rêve ! », avant que ses deux amis l'assaillent de questions. Il expliqua donc qui était l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune fille et qui entrait aussi dans l'établissement, même s'il était sûr que Zoro, qui connaissait sa peine de cœur, avait compris. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons qui s'accrochait à un gars avec des cheveux, plus rouges, tu meurs, arrivèrent ensuite.

« Kidd ! S'exclama alors Luffy ». Il fonça dans les bras du gars, qui devint bizarrement tendre. Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver avait des muscles en bétons, un regard pratiquement sanguinaire, un pantacourt léopard, une chemise marron, et des lunettes d'aviateurs retenait les mèches rebelles sur le haut de son crâne. Son regard s'était fait plus doux quand Luffy était tombé dans ses bras, bien qu'il retrouva sa dureté initiale quand le jeune quitta la chaleur de son torse musclé. Il n'était nul autre que le fils de Shanks le Roux, le parrain de Luffy. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait semblait aussi connaitre Luffy, puisqu'elle le prit dans ses bras et lui colla un baiser sur le front. Elle avait un maquillage rose bonbon aussi, un minishort en jean et un haut mauve qui s'accordait très bien avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux marron brillaient de gentillesse, mais elle avait tout de même un sal caractère qui lui avait permis d'être la petite-amie du dénommé Kidd. Eustass « Captain » Kidd et Jewelry Bonney.

« Tu connais Kidd et Bonney, s'étonna Monet en s'approchant suivie de près par son frère.

-Un peu qu'il nous connait, gamine. Je suis le fils de son parrain. Luffy, Law et Jewelry sont dans la même fac, et je viens souvent la chercher, c'est pour ça qu'on se connait, termina Eustass sous le regard interrogateur du jeune Luffy.

-Je vois.

-Et je vois pourquoi il est si con, maintenant.

-Law ! Crièrent Monet et Jewelry.

-La prochaine fois que tu l'insultes, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule, sal…

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Interrompit le professeur d'EPS en arrivant. » C'était un homme blond, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés en anglaises, il était grand et portait des leggings violets ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Sa peau était très pâle. Le professeur Cavendish.

La classe se dirigea immédiatement jusqu'à une salle de sport créée par le bahut. Là-bas, après un court passage aux vestiaires pour ceux qui souhaitaient se changer, ils s'installèrent à même le sol, face au professeur qui avait grimpé, les jambes dans le vide, sur une toute petite table, en face d'un tableau blanc.

« Bien, commença-t-il calmement. Moi, votre superbe professeur, le meilleur, vous annonce que nous allons enfin commencer un cycle qui durera jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'ai vraiment des idées géniales, le basketball ! Nous ferons, comme vous êtes vingt-et-un, trois équipes. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas jouer au basket, à gauche, la votre, ceux qui souhaitent y jouer, à droite. Mais c'est magnifique, ils sont sept à pas vouloir jouer ! Dit-il après que les élèves eurent bougés. Très bien, alors, ceux qui ne veulent pas jouer formeront l'équipe des arbitres, ceux qui veulent jouer formeront les équipes des joueurs. Ce qui veut dire que Desire, Bartolomeo, Heat, Margaret, Bonclay, Mister 3, comme qu'il dit, et Kaya, formeront l'équipe d'arbitres. En capitaine des équipes de joueurs, je veux Luffy et Kaku, puisqu'ils me l'avaient demandé. » Luffy se leva et se mit à la gauche de son professeur, alors que son camarade de classe, un type bronzé avec une casquette noire, et une tenue noire, se mettait à droite du professeur. « Bon, Luffy tu commences, ensuite Kaku, et vous dite d'abord une fille, puis un gars à tour de rôle, jusqu'à avoir cinq joueurs et deux remplaçants. » Ils firent donc ce qu'avait dit leur professeur.

« Monet.

-Ouais ! Encore et toujours dans la même équipe ! Affirma-t-elle en souriant. »

« Kalifa, tu viens ?

-Tout de suite, Kaku. J'ai même apporté une savonnette au cas-où. »

« Zoro.

-Comme c'est étonnant… »

« Blueno.

-Je suis tenté de dire la même chose que ce que Zoro a dit à Luffy… »

« Ran.

-Tout de suite beau-papa !

-Je n'épouserais pas ta mère ! Hancock a…quoi ? vingt ans de plus que moi ? »

« Nojiko.

-J'ai perdu une année mais j'ai gagné des amis ! »

« Sanji.

-Tellement que je suis surpris, je pourrais mourir de surprise… »

« Pauly.

-Génial… »

« Perona.

-Tout de suite, mon chou ! »

« Valentine.

-C'est Miss Valentine, stupide égocentrique ! »

« Gin.

-Cool ! »

« Rob.

-Forcément, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas vous passez de moi. » Le professeur regarda les équipes d'un air ennuyé : rien d'autre que sa propre personne ne comptait à ses yeux. Il dit :

« Très bien, alors, les trois jeune que vous voyez là se sont arrangés chacun de leur coté pour devenir le ou la coach d'une équipe. Ils seront moins géniaux que moi, mais c'est déjà ça. Alors, Jewelry Bonney, comme promis, vous vous chargerez de l'équipe des arbitres, qui ont des maillots rouges fluo dont ils n'ont pas le droit de se débarrasser. Kidd, tu superviseras l'équipe de Kaku, qui est l'équipe des verts, prenez les maillots. Au prochain cours, si vous vous ramenez avec des t-shirt sans manches verts, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'enfiler ses horribles trucs pleins de sueur : c'est mauvais pour le brushing. Law, tu superviseras l'équipe de Luffy, dont ta sœur fait partie. C'est l'équipe des bleus et c'est la même loi que pour les verts concernant les maillots. Les rouges fluo garderont quoiqu'il arrive des maillots rouges fluo ! Ils sont fluo pour qu'on les voie, même si je suis plus beau qu'eux. Faites donc, Jewelry va apprendre l'arbitrage et les garçons vous apprendront à jouer, cette semaine. On verra la semaine prochaine sinon. Des questions ?

-Oui, intervint Monet. Vendredi aussi, on va apprendre à jouer ?

-J'ai dit cette semaine. Ça répond assez bien à la question, non ? Vous devez apprendre à travailler en équipe, les règles du jeu, visé juste, etc… J'ai vraiment des idées de génie ! » Law, Luffy et le reste de leur équipe se mit dans un coin. Le premier prit enfin la parole, après avoir jeté un regard lourd à tout le monde :

« Bien. Chapeau de Paille, dit-il en le regardant, tu dois choisir qui tu prends dans ton équipe en tant que titulaire, et qui tu prends dans ton équipe en tant que remplaçants.

-Okay. Je mets Perona et Gin en remplaçants. Ça nous fait une fille un garçon, c'est parfait, en plus !

-Sauf qu'il y a trois garçons dans l'équipe titulaire, fit remarqué Ran. Et Sanji est nul, il n'ose pas tapé dans la balle avec ses mains, alors qu'on fait du basket, et il n'ose pas dribbler et dépasser une fille, parce que tu comprends, c'est une « pauvre demoiselle en détresse ».

-Ahah, le cuistot se fait remonter les brettelles !

-La ferme Zoro, coupa Luffy. Ran a raison, San', tu dois t'entrainer à te battre contre des filles. Pour tes mains, tu ne feras que des passes courtes et n'intercepteras que des passes courtes, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour ne pas les abîmer. Tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer avec Ran et Perona.

-Et moi, alors ? Fit remarquer Monet.

-Toi, tu as besoin de t'entrainer pour les tirs sous le panier. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entrainer en équipe. Perona et Ran, elles, ont besoin de développer leur endurance. Elles ne peuvent pas tenir un match tout entier, elle serait épuisée. Qu'elles aident Sanji, et, tous les soirs, en commençant par cinq minutes, elles courent sur le trajet, à chaque fois une minute de plus. Zoro a besoin de s'entrainer aux passes longues, au contraire de Sanji, donc, je vais le faire travailler avec Gin, parce que lui, il doit développer ses dribbles et sa manière de rattraper la balle.

-Et toi ? Demanda Law. C'est quoi, ta faiblesse ? (Les pensées de Luffy hurlèrent un « toi ! » rententissant).

-T'as qu'à deviner, termina-t-il, souriant. » Law se contenta de donner des exercices à tout le monde suivant ce qu'avait dit Luffy, puis se retourna vers le petit brun et dit :

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais tester tes capacités moi-même. Essaye donc de m'empêcher de le foutre, ce panier. » Et le duel commença. A la fin du cours d'EPS, Law n'avait toujours pas trouver la faiblesse du jeune homme, et ils étaient tout les deux épuisés. Ils rentrèrent au collège avec le reste de la classe, le professeur, Jewelry et Kidd.

« On fait quoi ? demanda alors Monet. On plus cours avant longtemps !

-Jimbe est à la maison, mais il va rester dans sa chambre, il a dit ok pour des invités, on attend Chopper et Coby et on y go, Sanji, Zoro, Jewell et moi. Kidd doit partir bosser. Ça vous tente ?

-Law ?

-…D'accord… » Ils marchèrent donc tous vers chez Luffy dès que Chopper et Coby les eurent rejoints. Arrivés dans la maison, le jeune homme leur servit des jus de fruits. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer : il enfila un t-shirt bleu marine, un short marron et laissa tomber ses chaussures. Ses amis arrivèrent ensuite peu à peu dans la chambre quand il hurla un tonitruant « MONTEZ ! ». Ils jetèrent tous des regards éberlués à la bibliothèque bien remplie et au bureau, où la photographie de Law trônait encore. Heureusement, à part Monet et Luffy, personne ne la vit. Le petit brun se jeta sur la photo et la fit disparaître sous une pile de cahier et sous son ordinateur.

« Lu' ? Tu nous caches un truc ? Demanda Zoro.

-Non, non, dit-il, les joues rougies et le regard fuyant.

-Tout à fait… » En soit, l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, même si avoir Law chez lui gêna éperdument l'adolescent : Il passait souvent près de lui, ses doigts le frôlait quand il resservait les jus de fruit, ses commentaires appréciateurs sur les livres qu'il lisait le gênait plus qu'autre chose, son regard sur lui lui donnait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Le soir venu, pourtant, la sonnerie du nouveau portable de Luffy le tira de son délicieux repas. Il décrocha et la voix de Monet coupa court à toutes ses réflexions :

« Tu es amoureux de mon frère !

-Monet ! Fit-il en sursautant. Tu es seule ?

-Bien sûr, j'allais pas te le demander avec lui juste derrière !

-Tu me l'as pas demandé, tu me l'as affirmé, et en hurlant en plus.

-Oh, la ferme. C'est vrai, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ouais…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh…le début de l'année ? Mais tu sais, c'est plus un coup de cœur qu'autre chose, je le connais pas vraiment, c'est pas de l'amour !

-Depuis le début de l'année ?

-Ouais.

-C'est pas de l'amour ?

-Ouais.

-Tu te fiches de moi, là ! » Ils parlèrent encore un moment et Monet comprit l'ampleur des sentiments du jeune homme à l'égard de son frère. Elle devait en parler à Law, même si ça risquait de ne pas plaire au petit brun.

 **Mercredi**

La matinée c'était bien passée pour le môme. Il avait eu de bons résultats scolaires aux derniers contrôles, Nami avait un nouveau copain qui semblait très aimable, Coby l'avait remercié pour ses conseils en sport, Chopper avait une bonne note, Zoro et Sanji ne s'était disputé que dix fois et Monet lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'ils se voient cet après-midi. Et il se dirigeait donc tout seul vers son parc préféré pour parler à son amie et nouvelle confidente. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva face au banc que celle-ci lui avait indiqué, ce ne fut pas son amie qu'il vit, mais le frère de celle-ci. Trafalgar Law. L'étudiant prit immédiatement la parole :

« N'en veut pas à Monet. Elle ne m'a rien dit : j'ai écouté à sa porte en l'entendant dire qu'elle avait un coup de fil à passer, et je lui ai emprunté son portable sans lui demander la permission pour te faire venir.

-Je…pourquoi ? C'est à propos du basket ?

-Non. Et tu le sais. C'est à propos de ce que vous vous êtes dit au téléphone hier.

-Je…tu sais je ne te connais même pas, c'est juste une attirance physique, un stupide béguin.

-Si c'était juste une attirance physique, tu ne serais pas resté des heures et des heures au téléphone avec ma sœur.

-Je…

-Non, je. Je vais être très clair. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu me portes un amour sincère, je l'ai très bien compris. Mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. T'es qu'un gamin, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi. Ça ne marcherait pas. Et on n'attend pas les mêmes choses d'une relation. Tu attends quelque chose des sérieux et de romantique, passé peu à peu toutes les épreuves, je vais plutôt avoir tendance à privilégier le sexe, et, soyons sérieux, tu n'es pas près pour ça. Pour le sexe, et mieux vaut que tu ne le fasses pas. Que tu ne le sois pas. Pas tout de suite. Alors continue à être comme tu es, t'es quelqu'un de plutôt cool. Mais n'attends rien de moi. Et même…reste loin de moi, gamin. » Déjà, Luffy n'avait pas su garder son sourire jusqu'à la fin (il l'avait totalement perdu à la notion de « sexe ») mais quand Law le traita de « gamin », il fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête, et serra les poings. Il sentait les larmes picoter ses yeux alors que sa peine de cœur se levait dans le but de partir. Alors, quand Trafalgar passa à coté de lui, il releva subitement la tête, dignement, et dit :

« Merci, je n'avais pas besoin d'être mit au courant. Je savais que ça ne marcherait jamais, j'ai des raisons de ne pas t'avoir fait de déclaration. J'ai sept ans de moins que toi, franchement, qu'est-ce que je suis, à tes yeux, Franchement qu'un sale gamin qui s'y croit trop, je me trompe ? Un idiot aussi, un crétin. Un gars qui se résume au chapeau de paille qu'il a toujours avec lui. C'est bien comme ça que tu me voies, non ? Tu dis que tu comprends que ce soit un amour sincère, un amour vrai, mais en vérité, tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi ! Finit-il en explosant de rage.

-Luffy…Soupira l'aîné. Oh merde, ce que t'es chiant ! Sache que je fais ça aves tous ceux qui m'aiment vraiment et que je repousse ! » Et, brutalement, il releva le menton du plus jeune et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun. Il l'embrassa hargneusement, et Luffy répondit à son baiser, fougueusement, se raccrochant à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'il le savait très bien, ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose. Ça, ça voulait dire non. Ça, ça voulait dire adieu. Alors, quand Trafalgar rompit le baiser, Luffy partit sans un mot, sans un regard. Il était sûr d'une chose, il allait pleurer toute la soirée, peut-être même le lendemain. Mine de rien, Law venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

Law lui, resta toute l'après-midi assis sur le banc, puis rentra finalement, les sourcils froncés. Il ne ressentait rien pour Luffy, il en était sûr, mais embrasser un gamin de treize -ah non, quatorze- ans était plutôt bizarre. Quand il rentra, Monet l'attendait de pieds fermes. Elle avait vu le message que Law avait envoyé à Luffy grâce à son portable, et se doutait de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle hurla toute la soirée sur lui.

A vingt-trois heures trente-sept exactement, alors que le petit brun était roulé en boule sur son lit et qu'Ace, Jimbe et Dadan le consolaient difficilement, son portable se mit à sonner : le numéro de son père. Il décrocha rapidement, se demandant au passage comment son père avait eu son tout nouveau numéro. Question rapidement élucidée : un de ses tuteurs avait du, tout simplement, lui donner. La voix de son géniteur, qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré ses absences, résonna dans son oreille :

« Salut mon p'tit Lu' ! Tu vas pas le croire ! J'ai une occasion de te faire venir ce week-end en Californie ! Bon, bien sûr, faudra acheter le billet d'avion vous-même, j'ai pas assez de temps pour vous l'envoyer, et faudra partir tôt, mais bon (je vous rembourserez ! Tu partirais ce vendredi et tu rentrerais mercredi ou jeudi, comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Bon, bien sûr, tu raterais un peu l'école, mais on s'en fout, on est en mai, c'est bientôt la fin. Alors ? Alors ?

-Ce serait génial, répondit Luffy en un mélange de sanglots et de rires.

-Oh là là, ça à pas trop l'air d'aller. Allez raconte à ton papou en quoi ta vie pleine de rires, d'amitiés, d'amours et de bon résultats scolaires est désastreuse ! » Luffy rit un peu et lui raconta tout, alors que les adultes et Ace, qui n'était pas vraiment son frère, s'eclipsaient. Dadan en pestant contre « ces décisions trop subites qui vous font dépenser vot' monnaie », ce à quoi Ace répondit un « toute façon, t'as toujours été radine ». Résultat, il se fit courser par une folle furieuse rousse sous les rires de Jimbe.

 **Jeudi**

Luffy se réveilla doucement, à neuf heures. Il fronça les sourcils. A cette heure-là, il devrait être en cours. Soudain, il se rappela de tous les évènements d'hier et bondit hors de son lit. Il fonça dans le salon, un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Jimbe était assis là, face à son ordi, il parlait à un client grâce à son _Skype_. Jimbe avait été là quand Luffy en avait besoin et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est Jimbe qui suivait toujours le mouvement, comme pour rester le repère de Luffy. Quand Luffy était né, sa mère l'avait fourré dans les bras de son père en refusant de l'élever, et c'était barré. Son père, ne pouvant pas élever un gosse, l'avait refourgué à Jimbe en lui demandant de l'emmener chez son grand-père, avec une lettre d'excuse pour le petit, qui pourrait la lire quand il serait en âge de comprendre (il l'avait lu à dix ans, et ça avait beaucoup aidé dans ses relations avec son père). Son grand-père l'avait élevé jusqu'à ses cinq ans, mais il avait du reprendre du service en tant que flic, et comme il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un môme en même temps, il avait demandé à Jimbe de trouver une famille d'accueil au petit, celui-ci alors âgé de cinq ans. Jimbe l'avait donc emmener chez Makino, une gentille dame, mais le mari de la dame en question, son parrain, Shanks, avait eu un accident à cause de lui, et, se sentant terriblement coupable, à l'âge de sept ans, Luffy avait demandé à bouger. Jimbe l'avait donc embarqué chez la rousse, où il y avait déjà Ace et, à l'époque, Sabo, et il s'était installé là, pour être sûr que Luffy, auquel il s'était attaché, ne manquait de rien. Sans même demander l'avis de Dadan. Tous ces changements avait été éprouvants pour le petit Luffy, mais le fait que Jimbe restait toujours lui donnait un repère, une corde à laquelle s'attacher.

Forcément, ça aidait les relations, et ces deux là s'entendaient magnifiquement bien, se considérant même comme des amis. C'est donc tout naturellement que Luffy lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue en lui hurlant un tonitruant « Salut papounet ! », surnom réservé à Jimbe. Son père se faisait appeler « papou », Jimbei c'était « papounet ».

« Salut Lulu ! (Encore une fois, surnom que seul Jimbe pouvait donner, tout comme le « P'tit Lu » restait à son père) Tu manges et tu fais ta valise, okay ? Tu devrais aussi beaucoup dormir, j'ai appelé Zoro et le principal pour qu'ils sachent pourquoi tu étais absents, okay ? Ah ! Et ton père confirme que tu rentres jeudi, du coup t'auras pas cours non plus la semaine prochaine, Dadan veut que tu te reposes. » Luffy acquiesça, il allait pas craché sur du repos, engloutit son petit-dej' et fila dans sa chambre pour faire ses affaires. Il passa la journée entre finir les valises, manger et dormir. Vers dix-sept heures, cependant, la sonnerie de son portable le réveilla subitement. Il décrocha sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait.

« Allo Luffy, c'es Zoro. Alors comme ça tu te fais la malle en Californie ?

-Ouais. Au fait, je t'ai pas raconté.

-Quoi ?

-A propos de Law.

-Nan, tu l'as toujours pas lâché celui-là ?

-Un peu que je l'ai lâché ! Je te raconte ?

-Vas-y, ça m'intéresse ! » Et les deux ados continuèrent à parler comme ça toute la journée. Le fait de parler à son meilleur ami remontait le moral de Luffy. Depuis tout petits, les deux se connaissaient et éprouvaient un immense respect l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à leurs activités : Zoro faisait du kendo, et Luffy, à l'époque, s'entrainait à l'escrime. Là où Zoro était bien bâti depuis sa tendre enfance, Luffy était tout petit, maigrichon et fluet. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de foutre une raclée bien sentie à ses camarades et aux camarades de Zoro quand ils s'étaient moqués de ce-dernier. Les deux jeunes avaient pour habitude de se qualifier d'âmes sœurs. Pas qu'ils s'aimaient, loin de là, mais Luffy était la personne qui comprenait le mieux Zoro, et Zoro était celui qui comprenait le mieux Luffy. Au monde.

 **Vendredi**

Luffy, à sept heures du matin, dans l'aéroport, c'est Luffy en mode zombie. Rien de particulièrement étonnant. Luffy allait bientôt prendre l'avion, et même si il avait dormi toute la journée de la veille et toute la nuit, l'effet je-me-réveille-trop-tôt-bordel faisait toujours des ravages. Dadan avait un café à la main, Jimbe aussi, Ace aussi, pas Luffy. Pas le droit à la caféine, ça développait un comportement super énergétique qui faisait plus peur que son comportement actuel.

« L'avion en partance pour la Californie est arrivé. Veuillez vous rendre au bon portique. Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage. » Foutue annonce, foutue personne faisant les annonces, foutu mal de tête, foutue famille qui se lève et embarque ses valises sans raisons. Ah, non. En fait, il y a une raison. C'est à ce moment précis que cela fit « tilt » dans la tête de Luffy. Oh, merde, il partait bientôt ! Ils se déplacèrent vers le portique prévu, et Luffy fit ses aux revoir à sa famille. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le portique quand une voix cria : « Luffy ! ». Se retournant, il découvrit Trafalgar Law, semblant à la fois essoufflé et pas très bien réveillé. Il se dirigea droit sur lui et lui tendit une enveloppe. Dessus était marqué : « A Luffy, notre meilleur ami. Brook, Jimbe, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Coby, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, et Law. ». Il regarda le jeune adulte. _Comment ça, "et Law", pensa-t-il?_ Celui-ci sembla comprendre sa réflexion et dit :

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils marquent « notre meilleur ami » et me fasses participer, mais fallait bien que je signe ce truc, vu que j'ai écrit dessus aussi. Et Jimbe a participer sans le savoir. C'est moi qui ai écrit son texte, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense de toi. Oh, et je voulais te dire, Chapeau de Paille, que tu devrais attendre. Attendre pour aimer. C'est dur de trouver son âme-sœur, son grand amour. » Luffy sourit et lui répondit :

« Mon âme-sœur, je l'ai trouvé. Mon Grand Amour…je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr, mais je crois l'avoir trouver aussi. » Et il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, l'air de dire « cette fois, c'est _mon_ adieu » avant de franchir les portiques. Alors qu'il prenait l'avion, Law songeait, au fond de lui, qu'il espérait que le gamin ne renonce pas, juste le temps de grandir. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ce même pouvait l'aimer. Mais, pour le moment, ses sentiments à ne changeraient pas.

 **Samedi**

Luffy jeta un bref coup d'œil à la lettre, encore dans son enveloppe, qu'il avait jeté sur le bureau de la maison californienne de son père. Il ne l'ouvrirait pas encore aujourd'hui. Enfilant ses baskets, il fonça pour jouer au basketball avec ses amis californiens, sous le regard bienveillant de son paternel.

 **Dimanche**

Les doigts un peu tremblants de ce qu'il allait lire, Luffy ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre du papier. Tranquillement, il la lu.

« Yohohoho, ici Brook, qui rit même à l'écrit ! Oups, pardon. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu hésitais entre devenir pompier ou vendeur dans une boutique de musique, ben moi je te dis, fais les deux ! Sois pompier volontaire et vendeur dans un magasin de musique ! Tu as les capacités de faire tout ce que tu veux ! C'est assez difficile, mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai pu entrevoir ce que tu deviendrais, Yohohohohoho ! »

« Luffy, c'est Trafalgar Law, mais je t'écris au nom de, ben, ici, de Jimbe. Il nous as révélé que tu étais comme un fils pour lui, qu'il t'aimais de tout cœur. Et qu'il voulait que tu t'accroches pour réaliser tes rêves, que tu en as les capacités. »

« Luffy, ici Robin. J'espère que tu trouveras des livres en Californie, que tu n'as pas encore lu, et que tu ne délaisseras pas les cadeaux. J'espère aussi que tu ne mourras pas dans un terrible crash d'avion et que ton corps ne se retrouvera pas éparpillé dans tous les recoins du monde. »

« Salut SUUUUPER Luffy ! ici c'est Franky ! Comment tu vas ? Moi ça va SUUUUPER bien. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment donc j'aimerais te revoir prochainement ! Fait un SUUUUPER bon voyage, mon gars ! »

« Luffy ! Tu vas bien ? Si ça ne va pas, appelle un docteur ! Oh, au fait, ça va ?Ici c'est Chopper ! Moi je vais bien même si tu vas énormément me manquer ! N'oublie pas d'appeler un docteur au retour, pour voir si tu n'as rien attrapé, hein ? »

« Luffy ! Ici c'est Coby. Tu sais je voudrais devenir flic…mais rien de le dire j'en tremble ! Je n'aurais jamais les capacités pour ! Tu m'as donné des super conseils sur le sport, je t'en remercie. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Enfin, tu vas me manquer ! Tu crois que je vais réussir ? »

« Sale crétin égoïste qui prend des décisions d'égocentriste, sale morfal, je te déteste d'être parti sans même nous prévenir ! Égoïste ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que tu vas me manquer hein ? Ah oui, et ici c'était Nami. Sale égoïste ! »

« Un jour j'ai vu un truc génial en Californie, eh oui, ici, moi le Cap'tain Ussop, je suis déjà allé en Californie… Enfin bref ! C'était une gigantesque baleine capable de bouger hors de l'eau et- Nami vient de me frapper en me traitant de menteur…Fait bon voyage…et si tu croises cette baleine- »

« Ici Sanji, ton cuistot. Passe un bon voyage, mais je te préviens, si quand tu rentres tu bouffes tout sous prétexte que tu as besoins de nourriture après un voyage…ou pire ! Si les filles te draguent parce que tu as un nouveau bronzage ! Argh ! Je vais mourir, noooon. »

« Ici Zoro. T'as intérêt à aller bien en rentrant. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Je vais aller soulever mes altères. Salut. »

« Et enfin, ici Law, qui cette fois parle au nom de lui-même. J'espère que cette lettre t'auras plu vu que Monet a eu l'idée mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi te dire. Du coup, elle a rien dit. C'est débile, comme d'habitude. Bon, Chapeau de Paille. Passe un agréable séjour, et reviens vite pour tes amis. Par rapport à ce qui nous lie. N'abandonne pas. Qui sait, je te donnerais peut-être bien une chance plus tard. Salut, gamin. »

* * *

 **Avez-vous trouvez qui écrit ou au nom de qui on écrit? Suite ou pas suite? J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Bisous!**


	2. Année 2001

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Coucou! Alors, vous m'avez demandé une suite, et comme c'était que des retours positifs, et des idées qui ressemblaient à ce que je voulais faire pour la suite, c'était cool! En revanche, je le fais au feeling, hein. Alors... le premier chapitre faisait 16 pages Word, tout comme celui-ci. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que je m'attache vraiment à mes personnages, là. Et on va découvrir un peu de ce que Zoro pense de tout ça, un peu plus de l'enfance de Luffy aussi.**

 **Alors, pour la petite histoire, et soyez attentifs parce que ça peut être sympa pour la suite de cette histoire, Oda a révélé que si Luffy était dans notre monde, il serait pompier. Je crois y avoir fait un clin d'œil dans le précédent chapitre, mais je vous laisse vérifier. Voili Voilou.**

 **Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à une review ou à un PM, mais il m'arrive de lire et de supprimer...en oubliant de répondre avant. Désolée.**

* * *

 **MangaLove07:**

Je veux lire la suite

 **Coucou! Bah voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et je te remercie de ce gentil petit commentaire. Bisous!**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Juillet. Année 2001. Lundi :**

En soit, Monkey D. Luffy, maintenant surnommé Chapeau de Paille par tous, n'avait pas vraiment changé en une petite année de vie de plus. Il avait bien pris deux centimètres, un centimètre de plus et il atteignait le mètre soixante-dix, et un kilo en plus. Sa musculature c'était un peu développée, prouvant qu'il s'entretenait bien, et son visage commençait à s'affiner légèrement. Il y avait une joie de vivre dans ses yeux qui, finalement, s'était installée, au fil du temps, et ses cheveux avait un peu poussés, toujours en pétards, toujours incomptables. Etre insaisissable jusque dans le moindre détail de son cœur à son apparence. Son sourire gigantesque faisait hurler les filles, et son rire était devenu le signal de sa présence. Désormais âgé de quinze ans, il était évident que le môme avait tout pour plaire.

Les filles lui couraient après, les gars louchaient sur lui, certains l'enviaient, certaines voulaient vraiment se marier.

Luffy avait décidé de faire une croix sur Trafalgar Law, et avait eu plusieurs copines. Même s'il était gay, il ne se sentait pas de commencer une relation avec un homme, aussi choisissait-il toujours des filles qui lui plaisait. Si bien que, au final, on le qualifia non plus d'homo, mais bien de bi. Il n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, n'avait pas perdu sa fausse innocence.

En fait, s'il y avait un véritable changement notable à accorder, c'était bien dans son entourage. Zoro était resté fidèle à lui-même, mais, orphelin de naissance, il avait enfin trouvé un père en la personne de Mihawk, prof de sport au lycée dans lequel ils entreraient en septembre. Sanji avait une frange, mais il parlait de se la faire couper, ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt logique, sans vouloir critiquer. Nami avait pris un peu de poitrine, ses joues à elle s'étaient aussi affinées et ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence rare. Ussop était toujours le menteur de base, mais son long nez était désormais souvent critiqué, comme si en grandissant, les jeunes devenaient de plus en plus méchants. Franky était devenu encore plus optimiste qu'à l'accoutumée depuis qu'il avait obtenu un rencard avec Nico Robin, et, malgré leur différence d'âge, puisqu'il avait dix-neuf ans et elle vingt-six, ce qui faisait la même différence d'âge qu'entre Law et Luffy, ça avait vraiment l'air de bien marché entre ceux-là. Jimbe n'avait toujours pas de copine, lui, mais il restait toujours dans le sillage du groupe, on le voyait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus souvent désormais, puisqu'il venait en voiture chercher Luffy tous les jours. Brook avait pris sa retraite, ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir donner cours à son groupe d'amis, il mangeait presque toujours chez les autres : le lundi, chez Luffy et Jimbe, le mardi, chez Nami, le mercredi, chez Ussop, le jeudi, chez Sanji, le vendredi chez Robin, le samedi, chez Chopper, et le dimanche, il mangeait chez lui. C'était devenu une véritable coutume. Chopper était un peu triste depuis que Coby était parti vivre ailleurs, mais il avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour faire sa seconde avec lui, quitte à prendre six bus, et le petit gars le croyait. Sa croissance ne s'était toujours pas améliorée, et il allait souvent voir des spécialistes pour ça.

Le dernier changement était que ces derniers temps, Law allait voir Luffy de plus en plus souvent. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui occupait l'esprit du jeune Luffy ce lundi matin là. Law viendrait le chercher dans une demi-heure pour qu'ils passent la journée ensemble, et il ne savait pas quoi mettre. En soit, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à être présentable face à Law. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il était encore amoureux de lui. Et il n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Luffy refusait de sortir avec des gars alors qu'il était gay. N'est-ce pas ? Hum. Il enfila donc rapidement un t-shirt bleu turquoise et un jean blanc avec quelques trous.

« Nan…je peux pas sortir comme ça…gémit-il. Il va me trouver moche… » C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se demanda pourquoi cette donnée le gênait autant. Il changea donc son t-shirt pour un t-shirt cette fois-ci noir.

« Oh ben bien sûr, faisons ça, le classique contraste noir/blanc… Nan mais un peu d'originalité, mec ! Hurla-t-il à son reflet. » Il n'entendit pas les pouffements de sa famille, en bas, dans leur salon. Il échangea donc ce t-shirt pour une chemise rouge vive, dont il retroussa les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il déboutonna les deux boutons du dessus, écarta le col, et se regarda un moment dans le miroir.

« Ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! » Il descendit donc dans le salon, et s'installa sur le fauteuil aves son _Héros de l'Olympe_ Tome 5. Il ne lut qu'un chapitre et son téléphone annonça un tout nouveau SMS.  « Je suis en face de chez toi. » Court, juste, direct. Presque impersonnel. Enfin, Luffy n'allait pas se plaindre, Law avait oublié le « gamin ». Son téléphone vibra. « Gamin. ». Luffy soupira.

Il se leva et au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, il entendit :

« Allez file à ton rencard ! » Subtilité Ace : zéro. Luffy se raidit, et, sans le savoir, rougit.

« C'est pas un rencard, c'est un rendez-vous avec Law.

-Ouais. Je sais que c'est un rendez-vous avec Law. Un rencard, quoi.

-Si j'avais rencard ce serait avec Margaret, _ma petite-amie_ , dit-il avant de sortir. » Quand il arriva devant l'étudiant en médecine, celui-ci le regardait étrangement.

« Sa…lut ? Fit Luffy.

-Salut… On va acheter des glaces ?

-Ouais, ok. Génial ! Se reprit-il sans savoir pourquoi il avait eu un coup de mou. » Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur parc préféré (celui où ils avaient eu _la_ conversation, il y a un an) tout en discutant tranquillement des dernières nouveautés. Les résultats des examens, du Brevet, le nouveau sujet de dispute entre Ace et son mec, Marco, la fête qui avait lieu le lendemain au collège de Luffy, la retraite de Brook, etc… A un moment ou un autre, je ne sais comment, le sujet de la petite-amie de Luffy vint sur le tapis.

« Et alors…avec Margaret, ça se passe bien ? Demanda Law avec un intérêt un peu trop bizarre, que Luffy ne nota même pas.

-Euh, ben… (Son téléphone sonna et il le sortit de sa poche), ah, tu permets, c'est elle, justement. » Sans attendre la réponse du plus vieux il décrocha et colla le portable contre son oreille.

« Allo, Marg' ?

-Allo, mon cœur. Je voulais savoir, aujourd'hui on fête nos un mois, donc, joyeux anniversaire de couple, et ça te dit qu'on se voit.

-Oh…mon amour, j'aurais vraiment aimé tu vois, mais là je peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé. Mon petit rendez-vous annuel avec Law. Tous les mois. Aujourd'hui, c'est justement le jour qu'on avait choisi tous les deux.

-Quoi ? Et tu n'as même pas pensé à nos un mois ?

-Non, mais chérie, qu'on fête nos six mois, nos un an, je peux comprendre. Mais là, on a fêté nos une semaine, nos deux semaines, nos trois semaines, alors fêté les un mois, ça peut attendre demain, non ?

-Non ! C'est aujourd'hui nos un mois ! Tu n'as qu'à dire à Law que tu vas rendre visite à _ta petite-amie_. Il est quand même pas si important que ça, celui-là, oh, pesta-t-elle sans pouvoir voir le froncement de sourcils de Luffy, mécontent.

-Si, il l'est, dit-il sans savoir d'où il sortait ça.

-Mais bordel ! Je suis censée compter plus que lui ! T'es mon petit-ami, Luffy !

-Ben plus maintenant ! Hurla-t-il. » Non, mais on ne crachait pas sur Law comme ça, oh ! Et il n'était même pas mécontent ou gêné parce qu'il venait de faire. Il se tourna vers Law et dit, avec une banalité affligeante :

« Ben, je viens de rompre.

-Oh. Ben, je sais pas trop quoi te dire, fit l'autre en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son petit sourire satisfait. » Ils mangèrent leurs glaces tranquillement en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. De temps en temps, Law glissait son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, ou Luffy surprenait un regard qu'il avait du mal à interprété sur sa tenue. Ils finirent par décider ensemble d'une séance au cinéma. Ils prirent un film de pirates parce que Law aimait bien l'univers et Luffy était totalement conquit par ce-même univers. Point commun qu'ils s'étaient découverts au début de l'année.

Au bout de quelques temps, genre une demi-heure de film, Luffy laissa tomber automatiquement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étudiant et celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules à lui, sans même sans rendre compte. C'est à la fin de la séance que Luffy s'en aperçut et il se détacha de Law encore un peu sonné par ça.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans la bonne humeur et Law paya le resto pour tous les deux. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'adulte ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi t'as rompu avec Margaret ?

-Oh, elle voulait que je fasse une croix sur notre tradition de se voir une fois par mois pour qu'on fête nos un mois, et elle disait que tu étais censé compter moins qu'elle à mes yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en pense de tout ça ?

-Foutaises. » Ils continuèrent la conversation avec un Luffy débordant d'énergie et un Trafalgar bizarrement plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée. L'après-midi, ils déambulèrent dans ces rues qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. La moindre maison, la moindre boutique, le moindre voisin, ils connaissaient tout par cœur. Mais Luffy n'aurait ni voulu changé, ni voulu écourté sa journée avec Law. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le jeune adulte, même si celui-ci avait tendance à être froid et de mauvaise humeur.

« Tiens, Chapeau de Paille, et cette boutique, tu la connais, fit Law en lui pointant du doigt une petite pancarte qui affichait « Chez Roger, le Roi des Pirates ».

-Ah ? Non. Elle doit être nouvelle !

-Bingo, gamin. Elle a ouvert hier. C'est tout petit mais c'est consacré au monde des pirates. Viens, on entre. » Luffy accepta immédiatement. Alors qu'il s'extasiait devant toutes les figurines de la boutique, et sans qu'il le sache, Law passait commande.

« Alors, une figurine bateau pirate, un bateau mais en doudou, plutôt gros et des figurines d'un équipage pirates, s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur…Rayleigh.

-Tout de suite, jeune homme. » Le vieil homme, cheveux longs et blancs, petite barbe, yeux intelligents, l'air gentil mais dangereux sortit tout ce que l'étudiant lui avait demandé, les mis dans des sacs et annonça le prix. Law régla la note aussi sec. Luffy les rejoints à ce moment. Il fit un peu connaissance avec le vieil homme, qui semblait beaucoup aimer le petit jeune, puis suivit Law en dehors de la boutique. Celui-ci lui tendit les sacs :

« Tiens, cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, gamin, puisque j'étais pas là. » Le petit brun lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier, et chacun rentra chez lui, se promettant de se voir le mois prochain. Jimbe arriva dans le salon au moment où Luffy posait ses sacs, ôtait ses chaussures et se jetait dans un fauteuil.

« Alors, ta journée avec le beau grand Law ? Demanda Jimbe en lui collant un énorme bisou sur le front.

-Crevante, mais génial ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. On a marché en bouffant des glaces, après j'ai largué Margaret parce qu'elle me faisait chier pour qu'on se voit alors que je lui avais expliqué que c'était ma journée avec Law, après on s'est fait un ciné, après on a mangé au resto, c'est lui qu'a payé, après on s'est baladé, après on a trouvé une boutique sur la piraterie, après il m'a acheté un bateau en doudou, un bateau en figurine, et un équipage figurine, mais lui faut que je le colle et que je le peigne, après on est rentrés chacun de notre coté.

-Oh, le parfait petit rencard ! Intervint Ace en riant.

-C'est clair, rajouta Dadan derrière ses fourneaux, faisant pouffer de rire Jimbe.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Law et moi on n'est pas en couple et on ne sera jamais en couple, vous m'entendez ! Cria-t-il sans qu'aucun des habitants de la maisonnée ne s'aperçoive que Trafalgar Law re passait justement par là, sous la fenêtre ouverte du salon, pour aller chercher sa sœur, Monet, à la patinoire. »

 **Mardi :**

A 9h00 : de : Gamin

A : Law

Eh ! Traf' ! Ça te dit on sort ensemble aujourd'hui aussi vu que c'est les vacances, en attendant la fête du collège !

A 9h50 : de : Law

A : Gamin

Hors de question.

A 9h51 : de : Gamin

A Law :

Wow, ça va pas ? Y'a un problème ? J'ai fais un truc qui t'as fait chier ?

 _Pas de réponse_. Luffy soupira, déçu. Ils auraient pu passer une superbe journée tous les deux mais apparemment, Law avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il en avait l'habitude de la part de son ami, il savait que Law ne lui ferait plus la gueule le soir venu. Mais force est de constater, le soir venu, que si, Law lui faisait encore et toujours la gueule.

Luffy était arrivé tout souriant aux portes ouvertes du collège : c'était sa dernière journée passée dans l'établissement, et il était content de pouvoir lui dire au revoir, ainsi qu'aux profs. Son groupe d'amis était réuni dans un coin, avec Jewelry, Kidd, Monet, son frère, et leur père, un grand homme blond très maladroit qui avait la même tendance que Law à porter des pantalons très moulants et qui portait aussi toujours des chemises. Il lança donc un grand bonjour tonitruant et tout le monde lui répondit. Tout le monde…sauf Law.

« Bonjour, Law… Fit-il les sourcils levés. » Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Rossinante, son père, paru à la fois intrigué et outré.

« M'enfin, Law ! Ton ami te dit bonjour, répond.

-Le gamin ? C'est pas mon ami, dit-il. » Luffy sentit son cœur se fissurer, et les larmes lui monter. Il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet, ne faisant pas attention au fait que Law n'intervenait jamais à une de ses paroles, mais approuvait parfois les paroles de ses amis, leur parlait, les contredisait.

« …et c'est pour ça que les indiens d'Amérique mangent du thon ! Termina fièrement Ussop.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Non, fit Law, la voix cassante. T'es trop crédule, Chopper.

-Ouais, mais heureusement pour toi, t'es pas un hypocrite et un menteur, intervint Luffy.

-Oh, mais faut aussi que tu saches, quand tu seras plus grand, évite de dire des choses dans le dos des gens en pensant qu'ils le sauront pas. Ça se sait toujours.

-Ouais, c'est tellement mieux de mal interprété les paroles des autres, répliqua Luffy, sûr de ne pas avoir dit de méchancetés sur Law dans son dos.

-Après tu peux toujours choisir d'être une crétin, t'en as un bon exemple, hein, Chapeau de Paille ?

-Ah, tout d'un coup, pour me critiquer, j'existe ?!

-J'sais pas, demande à ta mère ! Hurla Law, en connaissant très bien la condition de Luffy vis-à vis de cette dernière. » Zoro fronça les sourcils, Sanji alluma une clope, Nami plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, Ussop frémit, Chopper se fit tout petit, Jimbe resta figé, Franky faillit tombé à la renverse, Robin laissa son livre claquer contre le béton, Brook en lâcha sa canne, Monet écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, Kidd serra les poings, Jewelry se boucha les oreilles, Rossinante ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à part que ça ne se faisait pas de dire ça, Luffy hoqueta d'horreur, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Alors ça, frémit-il, ça c'est le coup le plus bas, et le plus lâche, qu'on m'ait jamais fait, fit-il en le pointant du doigt, même Spandam ne m'avait jamais fait un coup pareil, alors qu'il l'a apprit, je ne sais comment. Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui lui a dit, après tout ?! Vociféra-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir vers un groupe de filles dont Margaret, Ran, et Hancock, la seule adulte du groupe, faisaient parties. » Les filles écarquillèrent toutes les yeux d'horreurs en le voyant arriver en larmes, Margaret le prit dans ses bras quand il s'expliqua (il omit de parler de sa mère, affirmant juste que Law lui avait fait un coup bas), Ran proposa de massacrer Law, Hancock alla lui chercher une chaise comme celles sur lesquelles elles étaient toutes assises, en cercle. Luffy était une personne apprécié, il ne larguait pas les filles vraiment méchamment, par exemple, il avait rappelé Margaret en lui disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus être avec elle, qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle trouverait chaussure à son pied, etc.

A l'autre bout de la cours, le voyant partir et de nouveau entouré, Law péta un câble, il cogna contre les barreaux et hurla un tonitruant « ET MERDE ! ».

« Ah, ça, oui. Tu peux le dire, « merde ». Je vais le rejoindre, intervint Zoro. » Et il se dirigea vers son ami, assis, qui tendit les bras vers lui, quémandant un câlin. Il le lui accorda volontiers.

 **Mercredi**

Zoro détestait les effusions de sentiments, les énormes câlins, les gros bisous. Mais s'il y a une chose que Zoro détestait encore plus, c'était voir Luffy mal. C'était pire que ne pas avoir d'alcool dans une autre boisson que de l'eau. Parce que oui, Zoro était déjà un alcoolique de première. Et il savait une chose : avec Luffy, il buvait moins, beaucoup moins. Le petit lui avait redonné goût à la vie, et du haut de ses seize, ans, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il appelait son meilleur ami, son frère, son jumeau, son âme-sœur. Alors voire Luffy mal et ne pas agir ? Hors de question.

Il avait donc tout naturellement proposé au petit brun de le rejoindre chez lui cet après-midi avec un sac remplie d'affaires de rechanges et de jeux. Il était temps qu'ils retombent en enfance, à l'époque où il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux. A l'époque où ils prenaient leur douche, leur bain ensemble, à l'époque où il dormait ensemble, à l'époque où Luffy n'était pas gêné par l'idée de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Donc, Zoro avait tout préparé. Il avait fait des pop corn, il avait choisi quatre films, il avait changé ses draps, il avait rangé sa chambre, il avait demandé à Mihawk s'ils pouvaient avoir l'appartement pour eux. Son père ayant accepter, il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait recréer l'atmosphère des soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, avant.

C'est donc avec un sourire un tantinet trop grand pour son image qu'il ouvrit la porte quand Luffy sonna à l'interphone, puis à son appartement.

« Salut, Lu'.

-Salut ! Fit son ami, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. » Là où Zoro avait enfilé une chemise et un pantalon cintré, Luffy avait mis un jean un peu lâche et un débardeur trop grand. Ça fit sourire Zoro : exactement le genre de tenues qu'ils mettaient à l'époque.

Luffy ne se sentait pas super bien depuis sa dispute, car s'en était bien une, avec Law. Heureusement, Zoro l'avait invité, et son père l'avait appelé. L'un comme l'autre savait oh combien Trafalgar comptait pour le jeune homme. C'est pourquoi Luffy s'état senti touché et ému quand il avait franchi le seuil de la porte de chez son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait tout tenté pour recréer l'ambiance de leur enfance, même virer son père, c'était évident et considérablement émouvant. Donc Luffy ne fit que des commentaires joyeux, car c'est ce qu'il était réellement, tout le long de la soirée. Il fit la cuisine avec son ami, rigolant de la catastrophe culinaire, avant de se rabattre sur des pizzas, il regardèrent les films tout en discutant, en protestant contre des effets scénaristiques nul à chier, bouffèrent des pop-corn et des marshmallows jusqu'à pas d'heure, se firent des blagues, prirent une douche à deux heures du matin, firent une bataille d'eau dans la joie et la bonne humeur, essayèrent les habits du père de Zoro, peignirent la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent, se coururent après dans les couloirs de l'immeubles, perdirent les clefs de Zoro, les retrouvèrent, rirent aux éclats comme des gamins bourrés qui rentrent d'une soirée en boite de nuit avec tous leurs potes. Comme avant.

Cependant, quand vint l'heure de se coucher, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux collés sous la couette, Zoro décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâchait :

« Avec Law, ça ne s'est pas arrangé, hein ?

-Traf' est comme ça, laissons-lui le temps.

-S'il ne s'excuse pas, je le gifle.

-Zoro !

-Quoi ?

-Pff… Écoutes. J'ai toujours été amoureux de Law, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et puis, j'ai tourné la page, quelques temps après qu'il m'a dit que ça ne serait jamais possible. Et, là, on était devenu ami, il m'avait acheté des tas de trucs, des fringues, des figurines, trois doudous… Des tas de choses. Mais j'imagine que quand tu as été amoureux de quelqu'un, ton amitié avec cette personne ne sera plus jamais la même. Tu comprends ? J'étais amoureux de lui ! Et il le sait. Ça a du endommagé notre relation, notre amitié. J'ai été bête. J'ai cru qu'on pouvait recommencer tout, que le fait qu'il m'offre des tas de trucs prouvait bien qu'il était amoureux de moi, mais tu vois, je me suis trompé. C'était faux. J'ai toujours été un stupide gamin avec des problèmes, un sourire d'imbécile, des réactions d'imbécile ! Luffy rit amèrement. Comment ça aurait pu changer, hein ? Je n'ai toujours été que le gamin qui avait aidé sa sœur alors qu'il était censé la détester, ce qui est stupide, en soit, et qui était amoureux de lui sans même le connaître. Même après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, des journées à se balader, des week-ends à s'appeler, des _Skype_ pendant toutes les vacances… Même ça n'a pas pu changer sa vision de moi. Comment ça aurait pu en être autrement, hein ? J'ai été bête de croire à cette amitié, idiot, stupide. J'étais amoureux de lui, bordel !

-« Étais », hein ? » A vrai dire, Zoro ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Sûrement le fait que les verbes au passé concernant le coup de cœur qu'avait éprouvé Luffy pour l'étudiant n'allaient pas avec l'amertume de sa voix. Pour lui, il était pourtant évident que son meilleur ami était encore et toujours amoureux du jeune adulte. C'était tellement évident. Il le privilégiait toujours à ses copines, refusait de sortir avec un gars alors qu'il était désespérément gay, parlait de lui tout le temps, rougissait aux sous-entendus de sa famille, se figeait quand il était dans le coin sans qu'il ait été mit au courant, parfois même, il se cachait. Pour Zoro, son ami était encore amoureux, mais il se voilait la face, de peur de se prendre un nouveau râteau. Le souvenir de comment Luffy lui avait fait comprendre son homosexualité lui revint en mémoire :

 _Ils étaient à un mois après la rentrée de quatrième, presque deux. Luffy se tenait debout, adossé au grillage, à l'entrée de l'établissement, un jeudi matin. Il avait les bras croisés, et ses yeux fixaient un point plus loin. Zoro ne décida même pas de le rejoindre qu'il y était déjà, côte à côte avec son ami de toujours. Celui-ci ne tournait toujours pas son regard vers lui, sourcils froncés, la vue qu'il avait semblait ne pas lui plaire. Zoro suivit son regard et découvrit un grand brun, sûrement la vingtaine, la peau bronzé, plutôt musclé. Il avait une toute petite barbe sur le bout du menton, Zoro ne savait plus comme ça s'appelait, et des pattes de chats. Ses cheveux étaient totalement en bordel pas possible. Dans ses bras, une pimbêche au visage pourpre de gêne semblait en pleine occupation, à flatter l'égo de l'homme. Soudain, celui-ci se pencha et ravit les lèvres de cette dernière. Un long baiser langoureux suivit cela, et Zoro détourna les yeux, rouge de gêne, il pu donc voir que Luffy faisait de même semblant dégouté et…triste ?_

 _« Luffy ? » Son ami sursauta._

 _« Tu m'as vu, paniqua-t-il ?_

 _-Oui. Tu…tu aimes les hommes, pas vrai ?_

 _-Oh, mon dieu, Zoro, je peux tout t'expliquer. Je te jure, j'ai jamais fantasmé sur toi !_

 _-T'inquiètes ! Ça va, c'est bon._

 _-C'est bon ?_

 _-C'est ok. C'est qui celui-là ? » Et Luffy lui expliqua tout, depuis le commencement._

« Étais, hein, murmura son ami, le tirant de ses penser. Oui ? Oui…

-Oui ? Demanda Zoro.

-Oui… » Luffy sembla réfléchir quelques instant, puis il éteignit la lumière, mettant fin à la conversation. Cependant, avant que Zoro ne dorme, il entendit distinctement :

« Je ne suis plus amoureux…n'est-ce pas ? »

 **Jeudi**

Luffy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible à midi passé. C'était ça de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure avec son meilleur pote. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il vérifia son portable et découvrit un message de son père qu'il écouta immédiatement :

« Salut P'tit Lu' ! J'ai trouvé une date pour qu'on se voie, en Australie, en Aout. Je t'ai envoyé le billet d'avion ce matin, avec ton cadeau d'anniversaire, puisque j'ai enfin réussi à trouver la poste et le cadeau que je voulais te faire. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se voie. Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un, tu sais ? Elle s'appelle Lina. Alors, comment te la décrire… ? Elle est bronzée, les yeux noirs d'encres, comme ses cheveux, elle est super petite, elle frôle à peine le mètre cinquante et elle est toute mince. Elle est vraiment gentille. Elle adore cuisiner, chanter. Elle est journaliste. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer ! Enfin, j'espère ! Allez bisous ! Je t'aime ! » Luffy sourit en constatant que son père avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment et l'appela aussitôt. Tombant sur la messagerie, le gamin décida de laisser un message à son tour : « Salut Papou ! Je t'aime aussi, figure toi ! Je suis sûr que Lina va me plaire, elle a l'air superbe ! J'ai hâte de recevoir le cadeau, mais surtout le billet. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! Je me suis disputé avec Law, il m'a fait une remarque vraiment mesquine sur maman… Mais Zoro m'a invité le lendemain à dormir chez lui, là je viens de me réveiller dans son lit justement, comme au bon vieux temps ! Bisous ! Je t'aime ! » Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea dans le salon de l'appartement où un petit-déjeuner royal l'attendait avec son meilleur ami. Il sourit. Voilà exactement ce dont il avait besoin après avoir parlé de ça, même dans le répondeur de son papou.

Plus tard, les deux adolescents supplièrent Mihawk, qui venait de rentrer, de les emmener au parc d'attraction.

« Bon, mais je reste avec vous là-bas. C'est dangereux, je ne voudrais pas que ça vous tue, dit-il de sa voix calme et froide. »

Pour Zoro, être avec Luffy chez lui ou dans un parc d'attraction, de toute façon, c'était juste génial. Mais monter dans une attraction à je-ne-sais combien de mètre du sol, avec les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux depuis la mort de Kuina, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Kuina était à la fois sa meilleure amie, et sa petite amie. Un jour, ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'aller jusqu'aux Jeux Olympiques grâce à leur passion : l'escrime, et d'être médaillés d'or. Mais, le lendemain, Kuina était tombé dans les escaliers, sa nuque s'était brisée, et elle était morte. C'était Luffy qui avait redonné envie de vivre à Zoro, ce petit garçon brun qui l'avait poussé à vivre à la fois pour Kuina et pour lui, à une époque où il se serait laissé crever de faim et de soif, ligoté à un poteau, sans aucune hésitation. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'avait simplement plus peur de la vie. Il se rappellerait toujours de comment Luffy et lui c'était rencontré, quand ils avaient huit ans, un vendredi matin, en novembre :

 _Je courrais à perdre halène, l'ai emplissait mes poumons. L'adrénaline parcourait mon corps, et je riais malgré moi, aux éclats. Mes pieds frappaient le béton depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Soudain, mon visage entra de plein fois dans une surface pleine de poils et j'entendais des aboiements, les cris d'un garçon et les pleurs d'une petite fille. Je relevais la tête pour découvrir une scène que je n'oublierais jamais, aussi banale soit elle dans la ville où j'ai grandi. La scène que j'allais vivre me ferais rencontrer mon âme sœur. Une petite fille pleurait, assise à même le trottoir, ce qui semblait être son goûter écrasé face à elle, à coté du pied d'un garçon, tourné face à moi. Sa coupe au bol ridicule et la grimace qu'il arborait en me crachant dessus un tas d'injures et de postillons me firent le détester dans la minute. Son « je vais le dire à mon papa ! » me firent le haïr. Son crétin de berger allemand, que je venais de cogner de plein fouet aboyais dans mes oreilles comme jamais. Je me suis relevé, et j'ai dit, énervé :_

 _« Premièrement tu vas rien dire à ton papa-chéri ! Avec un fils comme toi, le pauvre doit avoir honte. Deuxièmement, tu faisais quoi à c'tte gamine avec ton couillon de chien ? Je rêve où tu lui raflais son goûter. T'es en colère parce que je l'ai renversé alors que t'avais enfin réussi à l'avoir ou quoi._

 _-Ouais, exactement, j'avais enfin réussi à avoir ce goûter, et non seulement t'as poussé mon super chien, mais en plus, il a fallu que tu le fasses s'écraser à terre, je vais te-_

 _-Tu vas rien faire, Hermepp, intervint une voix, coupante. » Ledit Hermepp se retourna et je pu découvrir un môme plus petit que moi, qui devait avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu moins. Bras croisés, sourcils froncés, il n'avait pourtant rien du genre de môme qui aimait faire peur aux gens. Sur son t-shirt, un cochon était représenté avec marqué « groin, groin », et il portait un short en jean complètement sal et déchiré. Ses yeux, pourtant, loin d'être amicaux à ce moment-là, éprouvaient et montraient une immense haine à l'égard du fils à papa. Il reprit : « Ton père n'a jamais levé la main sur toi parce que t'es tellement idiot que ça ne servirait à rien. Tu lui fais honte. Moi, j'hésiterais pas à te frapper si tu me fais chier. » Le Hermepp fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers moi et son regard passa de la petite, à moi en passant par le môme. Il partit finalement avec son chien, écrasant encore plus le goûter au passage. Le gamin parla : « Salut, moi, je m'appelle Luffy ! » Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, et je me décidais à lui donner mon nom. Il reprit une mine plus grave et se tourna vers la petite, qui n'avait pas bougée : « Désolée Anna, j'avais pas vu que cet imbécile t'emmerdait. Pour me faire pardonner, tu veux goûter chez moi ? Bien sûr, Zoro vient, hein ? » J'ai accepté, la dénommée Anna aussi, et on a finalement passé l'après-midi ensemble._

Zoro se tourna vers son ami, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant une attraction, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au parc. Il se décida finalement à parler :

« Ce serait bien qu'on revoit Anna. » Elle était leur amie, elle faisait partie du groupe. Leur meilleure amie. Le regard de Luffy se fit plus nostalgique : Le père d'Anna leur avait interdit de se revoir, parce qu'il n'était pas très fréquentable. A l'époque, tout le monde parlait du mauvais comportement de Luffy, dans leur ancien quartier où se trouvait l'ancien orphelinat de Zoro, et l'ancien appartement d'à peine soixante mètre carré dans lequel Luffy vivait avec toute sa famille actuelle, à l'époque. Une voix de jeune fille retentit derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Monet, son père, _et son frère_.

« C'est qui, Anna ? Une de tes ex ?

-Non, bien plus que ça, fit Luffy, rendu à la fois triste par les souvenirs et la présence de Law. » Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Et soudain, le plus naturellement du monde, alors que Dracule Mihawk qui avait bien vu le problème allait emmener son fils et le meilleur ami de celui-ci loin du malotru qui lui avait fait du mal, il fallut que Corazon et la pire idée au monde :

« Tiens ! Si on se baladait ensemble, ce serait cool, puisque vous êtes amis, les enfants !

Papa ! Protesta vivement Law, conscient que ça n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger entre Luffy et lui.

-Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Appuya Monet. » Et Luffy, ne voulant faire de mal à personne, acquiesça. Zoro suivit le mouvement aussitôt. Les deux n'avaient qu'à parler qu'entre eux et répondre aux questions des autres de temps en temps. Mihawk, lui, fronça les sourcils.

Voilà comment l'adulte épéiste surnommé Œil de Faucon voyait ça : d'un mauvais œil, justement. De ce qu'il savait, c'était ce que son fils lui avait raconté, le jeune Luffy qu'il appréciait tout de même beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avoué, avait été amoureux de ce jeune adulte, et l'était peut-être encore. Hors, l'étudiant dont il était question avait fait du mal à Luffy. Et ça, Mihawk, tout comme son fils, ne cautionnait pas. Parce que, déjà, il appréciait le jeune homme. Mais aussi et pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en réalité, il avait rencontré le jeune garçon quand celui-ci n'était encore qu'un enfant, à l'époque ou son grand ami, mais il n'avouerait jamais que c'était son grand ami, Shanks, s'en occupait. Et il savait que Luffy avait reconnu la tête de l'homme qui filmait des moments de sa vie passée aux cotés de son mentor de toujours. Donc, il n'aimait pas cet étudiant qui faisait du mal au gosse, meilleur ami de son fils.

Ils décidèrent tous de monter dans la grande roue en premier lieu. Mihawk à gauche, son fils à sa droite, Luffy à la droite de Zoro. En face de Mihawk, Corazon, en face de Zoro, Monet, en face de Luffy, Law. Le petit brun se concentra sur son meilleur ami pour ne pas pleurer au souvenir des paroles de son ancien coup de cœur, et dit :

« Au fait ! Il faudra qu'on demande à Franky comment avance le projet Vogue Merry, puisque Merry est censé s'en occuper tout seul, d'après Kaya.

-Ouais. En plus, Ussop m'avait dit que la maison devait être prête cette année, qu'on pourrait la meubler pendant les vacances et qu'on y habiterait à la rentrée avec Jimbe et Brook, puisqu'il a prit sa retraite. D'ailleurs, ça veut dire que Chopper aura un nouveau professeur de musique.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, fit Luffy, attristé. Coby est parti, Brook aussi. Il va se retrouver tout seul pour supporter la débilité de ses camarades.

-C'est clair. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir être sûr qu'il aurait au moins un ami, mais là c'est mort.

-Je peux toujours voire si y'a pas des gens que je connais de près ou de loin qui pourrait veiller à ce que Spandam fasse pas chier…

-Tu te rappelles d'Hermepp ?

-Ouais.

-Il paraît qu'il va arriver en ville, exactement dans le collège où on était.

-J'espère qu'il vira pas du même bord que Spandam…

-Nan, paraît qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

-Sérieux ?

-J'ai eu un appel _Skype_ de Coby, paraît qu'ils sont devenus amis quand Coby est arrivé en ville. Apparemment, son père s'est mal comporté avec lui, et pour se venger, il a décidé de changer.

-Bonne chose.

-'Clair. Et Coby lui a parlé de Chopper. Il a un an de plus qu'eux mais il pourra au moins veiller un an.

-Y'a des chances que Chop' saute la quatrième, tu savais ?

-Nan, sérieux ?

-Un peu que je l'suis ! » Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Luffy était un peu rassuré pour son ami : apparemment Coby avait bien fait son boulot de meilleur ami et tout prévu pour que Chop' ne se retrouve pas seul, Mihawk souriait de manière imperceptible, Corazon semblait gêné d'avoir entendu une conversation qui ne le concernait en rien, Monet souriait, rassurée pour son jeune ami, Law semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante, mais ça, s'était habituel, donc bon. Monet brisa le nouveau silence qui s'était installé au moment où ils commencèrent la queue pour les montagnes russes :

« Hum, c'est quoi, le projet Vogue Merry ?

-C'est une maison, répondit Zoro, tentant d'être pas trop froid puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait. » Luffy développa pour ne pas que la conversation soit avorté et qu'un nouveau silence s'installe :

« On a décidé d'habiter tous ensemble, entre amis, puisque Brook, Jimbe et Robin sont adultes et qu'on peut donc le faire, si nos tuteurs légaux sont d'accord. Et perso, Jimbe est mon tuteur légal, avec Dadan, qui est d'accord, donc…

-Mais genre…tous ensemble ?

-Ouais, c'est le majordome et la petite-amie d'Ussop, Kaya et Merry, qui s'en occupe, alors que Kaya a refusé d'habiter avec nous pour garder la maison de ses parents. C'est un gros projet. Kaya regarde les finances qu'elle peut investir et Merry construit la maison.

-Elle devait être prête en juillet mais on n'a pas encore eu de message venant de l'un ou de l'autre pour confirmer que la construction était terminée. Donc, on attend. Ça devrait plus tarder.

-Comment vous allez faire si vous avez des copains, des copines, vous allez les ramener dans votre grande maison ? Demanda Law tout à coup.

-Franky et Robin ont l'air bien ensemble, Ussop habitera la semaine chez Kaya, le week-end à la maison, et j'imagine que ce sera la même chose pour tous ceux qui ne seront pas en couple dans le groupe lui-même, répliqua froidement Luffy. Et pour le chien guide de Brook, Laboon, qui est d'ailleurs une femelle, elle habitera avec nous aussi.

-Et puis, Kaya habitera aussi parfois à la maison. C'est particulier pour elle : elle ne veut pas vendre la maison de feu ses parents, ajouta, tout aussi froidement, Zoro. » La conversation se termina là, et Law ne parla pratiquement plus de la journée, et quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour parler avec sa sœur ou son père. A Midi, en mangeant leurs sandwichs, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la partie aquatique du parc, pour profiter de l piscine et, quand ils auraient bien digérés, des incroyables toboggans.

Monet voulait faire une bataille d'eau, Zoro voulait faire les toboggans, Law voulait bronzer, Luffy voulait patauger dans la piscine, puisqu'il savait pas encore super bien nager.

« Bon, alors, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama fortement Corazon. Zoro, tu n'as qu'à faire tes toboggans seul, tant que tu ne fais pas ceux qui pourrait t'être interdit, ou trop dangereux sans surveillance, Mihawk, Monet, et moi, on fait une bataille d'eau, Et Law, au lieu de bronzer sans rien faire, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à nager la brasse à Luffy. Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Personne ne trouva rien à redire, mais tout le monde avait des objections intérieures. Zoro pensait que c'était moins cool sans Luffy ou Monet, et ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul avec _l'autre_ , Mihawk n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être mouillé, mais comme il aimait jamais rien, de toutes façons, c'était pas trop grave, Luffy ne voulait pas vraiment rester seul avec Law, et Law hésitait à remercier ou hurler sur son père. Tout le monde opta pour se taire. Zoro partit en direction des toboggans, et Mihawk lui dit qu'il le rejoindrait après une partie, Monet, Corazon, et Dracule partirent faire leur bataille d'eau ailleurs et Law et Luffy se retrouvèrent seuls dans un bassin vide, puisque tout le monde profitait des attractions du parc aquatique.

« Bon, t'y connais quoi en natation ? Commença donc Law

-Sûrement plus qu'en amour, murmura Luffy sans se douter que Trafalgar avait entendu. Bah, je sais un peu faire la grenouille, mais on dirait un chien mouillé qu'essaye de mettre la tête hors de l'eau. *****

-D'accord, alors, montre moi ça et je vais voir comment t'améliorer. » Et Luffy commença à essayer de nager. Essayer, seulement. Law rit un peu en le voyant se démener à essayer de nager correctement, sans même parvenir à avance d'un millimètre. Luffy grogna et arrêta tout ses efforts pour se retourner vers son mentor, haussant les sourcils devant son hilarité.

« Bon, remet-toi comme t'étais, en position de nage (Luffy s'exécuta et Law s'approcha, posant une main sur son ventre pour soulever son bassin). Là tu dois essayer de soulever plus ton bassin quand tu nages, limite tes fesses doivent être hors de l'eau. (Luffy rougit, gêné d'avoir sa main sur son ventre.) Refait les mouvements que tu faisais. (Luffy suivit ses consignes). Hum. Tes pieds, tu les bouges pas au même moment, ça le fait pas. Refait-le en essayant de bouger bien les jambes en même temps. (Luffy tenta sans y arriver, sous le petit rire de Law.) » Il se redressa, gonflant des joues et croisant les bras, comme un môme qui boude parce qu'il arrive pas à faire un tout petit truc. Il souffla à en faire voler ses mèches et pesta :

« J'en ai marre d'essayer d'apprendre à nager, j'y arrive pas !

-Bon, on change de technique. (Luffy haussa un sourcil). Monte sur mon dos, accroche-toi à mon cou. (Luffy le fit sans rien comprendre ce qu'il se passait). Prend ta respiration. (Luffy le fit aussi). Tapote-moi l'épaule quand t'as besoin d'air.

-Quoi ? » Et Law plongea. Luffy, surprit, ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait utilisé tout son air en parlant Il tapota précipitamment l'épaule de Law qui remonta aussitôt à la surface.

« Tout va bien ?

-J'ai perdu tout l'air en disant ce stupide « quoi », répondit Luffy après avoir prit de grande bouffées d'air. Et puis c'est quoi cette stupide méthode bordel ?!

-C'est la seule méthode que j'ai trouvé pour que tu nages sans avoir à apprendre à le faire. Tu bats juste des pieds et moi, petit à petit, je vais te décrocher de moi, te faire passer profondément sous l'eau, te faire passer à droite, à gauche, au bout d'un moment j'aurais une seule main sur toi, puis plus rien, et tu nageras. Mais je resterais à coté de toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air apeuré de Luffy. Ok ? Tu me fais confiance ?

-O-Ok. Je te fais confiance… Acquiesça Luffy après plusieurs longues secondes à réfléchir. » Et ils recommencèrent l'expérience. Sous l'eau, Law fit passer Luffy en-dessous de lui, au-dessus de lui, à coté de lui, le lâchant progressivement. Finalement, Luffy se mit à nager tout seul, seulement avec ses jambes, et, quand il voulait tourner, il utilisait un peu ses bras. Il nageait calmement aux cotés de Law et il ne pouvait ignorer une chose : depuis que Law avait posé sa main sur son ventre un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son cœur battait la chamade. Ils continuèrent un peu à nager ensemble et se posèrent finalement sur les marches des escaliers, regardant au loin Zoro, Mihawk et la famille de Law qui semblaient avoir décidés d'un commun accord de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

« En fait, se rappela Luffy, l'autre jour, tu as sous-entendu que j'avais moi-même dit un truc pas sympa dans ton dos en croyant que tu ne le saurais pas…c'était quoi ? (Law tourna la tête vers lui alors que lui-même le regardait de ses grands yeux curieux).

-Tu as dit que tu n'étais plus amoureux de moi, et que tu ne le serais plus jamais, avoua l'adulte. C'est ça qui m'a fait chier, en fait. (Luffy écarquilla les yeux).

-Mais alors…

-Ouais, confirma Law. » Luffy saisit sa nuque et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis sans réfléchir plus que ça. Il fut content de sentir des bras passer dans son dos et une bouche répondre ardemment à son baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et lent comme leur premier baiser, un an plus tôt, mais un baiser rapide, passionné, violent, comme le besoin vital de s'unir. Et leurs lèvres se décrochèrent les unes des autres tout aussi brutalement. Law esquissa un rictus, Luffy, lui, lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nager ensemble, main dans la main, s'échangeant parfois des baisers devenus doux, amoureux.

 **Vendredi**

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Luffy reçut un message de son amour : Law. Il lui envoyait un « Il faut qu'on parle. » froid et terriblement impersonnel. Luffy fronça les sourcils. D'accord… alors ça faisait une journée qu'ils étaient ensemble et Law voulait déjà « parler »… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble… Ils s'étaient juste embrasser. Plusieurs fois, certes. Mais à aucun moment l'un ou l'autre n'avait demandé « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Et Luffy doutait que Law veuille lui parler de ça. Sinon, son message ne serait pas si impersonnel. Il répondit un « Ok » tout aussi impersonnel, comme une vengeance, et reçu aussitôt une réponse : « A dans une demi-heure, même parc, même banc. ». Il se prépara, enfilant une chemise blanche et un jean _destroy_ , avant de foncer direct vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Law. Même s'il était en avance, il pu voir que l'étudiant en médecine était déjà présent.

« J'espérais que tu sois en avance, dit Law, parce que je dois partir rejoindre mes amis dans une heure, alors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour toi. » Luffy fit la grimace. « pas beaucoup de temps pour toi »… Génial, il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette entrevue. Apparemment, Law aussi détestait l'idée de cette-même entrevue. Il le fit s'assoir et lui dit, de but en blanc :

« Toi et moi, ça va pas être possible.

-Quoi ? Demanda Luffy, la voix tremblante.

-Mais enfin, regarde-toi ! T'es qu'un môme, tu crois quoi ? Notre histoire, elle va durer deux mois et après ce sera « bye, bye, au revoir » et insultes à gogo ! Sincèrement, on a pas la même maturité, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu pourras même pas me satisfaire, et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Alors, stop, arrête de me voir, me parler, de m'écouter, de me regarder, stop, on arrête tout. » Et sur ces mots, il partit, furieux. Et Luffy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. Il partit lui aussi, son visage ravagé par les larmes alors qu'il avait été souriant toute la matinée. Il arriva dévasté chez lui et Ace, Dadan, et Jimbe, sans un mot, comme s'ils avaient tout compris, le prirent dans leurs bras.

 **Samedi**

Alors que Luffy se baladait tranquillement dans le parc, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions de la veille, il vit, au loin, quelque chose qui fit à nouveau se briser son cœur. Law était là, main dans la main avec une fille à qui il souriait de toutes ses dents, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, comme s'il n'avait pas fait la même chose avec Luffy l'avant-veille, comme s'il ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné la veille. Soudain, il releva la tête, et son regard se planta dans celui du plus jeune. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se détourna, et, alors que les larmes revenaient de plus belle dans ses yeux, courut à perdre halène jusqu'à chez lui, jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'enferma. Déjà que la journée avait mal commencée puisqu'Ace avait avoué qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée et qu'il partait en Afghanistan pour combattre, là, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Et Luffy ne pu pas le voir, mais Law était lui-même triste de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seulement, comment expliquer ses problèmes à un gamin qui ne voyait que le bon chez les gens ? Comment lui parler d'un type qui n'avait rien de bon ? Comme Rachel le tirait par le bras il la suivit, sans se douter de qui elle deviendrait dans son avenir. Comment savoir ? Comment comprendre ? Tant de questions similaires que l'un comme l'autre, leurs esprits à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, se posaient.

 **Dimanche**

« Laisse-le juste, mon P'tit Lu, il ne te méritait pas. Tu viens bientôt me voir, de toutes façons. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'éclater. » Avait dit son père, Dragon.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre la bêtise, Lu', elle n'a pas de limite. » Avait dit Dadan.

« Ne t'accroches pas à un espoir qui est vain, Lulu. C'est un espoir que tu ne verras jamais aboutir. Et tu mérites mieux. » Avait dit Jimbe

« Je vais lui péter la gueule, moi, tu vas voir ! Il te méritait juste pas ! » Avait dit Ace.

« On n'a pas idée de faire de faux espoirs au meilleur gars qui existe au monde. » Avait dit Zoro.

« Oublie-le, redeviens mon stupide capitaine ! » Avait dit Nami.

« Stop. Arrête de réfléchir. » Avait dit Shanks.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait parlé à Shanks.

* * *

 ***Ceci, est une histoire vraie. Voilà. La honte.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'était assez long, et si vous voulez toujours une suite, je vous annonce qu'il y en aura très probablement une parce que je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de longues histoires LawLu, donc voilà. En parlant de longueur, j'espère que ce chapitre était assez long et je vous des bisous, pleins de bisous!**


	3. Année 2002

**Coucou! Alors, ne me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, je tiens à la vie. Donc, mes explications: pas d'internet, ou pas d'ordinateur pendant le mois d'août, panne d'internet en rentrant (oh, joie) et panne d'inspi une fois la première panne réparé parce que bordel j'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas cette fois! En bref, un chapitre compliqué à écrire, et j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop. J'ai cependant une un grand retour d'inspi sur la fin de la semaine, mais ne me tuez pas, au passe. Encore une fois, je tien à la vie. Toujours 16 pages world, et j'ai bien cru que j'en taperais 17, mais j'ai calmé ma frénésie pour le chapitre prochain. On préserve ce qui est précieux. Et là, je revis. Parce que j'écris, et que c'est vraiment super cool d'avoir autant de review sur à peine deux chapitres, maintenant trois. Vous êtes des amour. Je vous aime.**

 **IMPORTANT: Je vous propose de vous faire une Analyse personnage en début de chapitre et ce, à chaque fois. Tout ça me permettra de vous faire comprendre pourquoi je fais réagir de telle ou telle façon les personnages dans ce UA Moderne. AUTRE CHOSE: Il n'y a pas la négation à certains moments, comme on me l'a fait remarque mais ce n'est pas un oubli c'est simplement le style d'écriture employé dans ce récit: la narratrice est famillière avec les personnage (principalement Luffy) dite moi si ça vous pose un problème, je changerais probablement pour les futurs chapitres si beaucoup sont gênés.**

* * *

 **Guest chapter 2 . Sep 6**

Publie vite la suite !

 **Coucou! Bien là voilà ^^. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier, j'ai bien plancher! C'est un plaisir d'apprendre que tu aimes par ce très simple petit comm'. Bisous!**

 **Guest chapter 2 . Aug 7**

J'adore ta fic. S 'il te plaît publie vite tes nouveaux chapitres !

 **Coucou! Merci ^^. Ton petit comm' me fait trop plaisir! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais voilà une suite! Bisous!**

 **maud**

J aime bien ton histoire . Jadorai qu'il y est une suite

 **Coucou! Merci, c'est un plaisir à écrire! J'avais l'impression que mes histoires n'était pas bien finie quand je les postais et puis quand j'ai posté celle-là, il s'est avéré que ça a été une réussite! J'en suis plutôt fière, je dois bien l'avouer! Voilà une suite qui, j'espère, te plaira! Ne manque pas de me rassurer en commentaire ^^. Allez bisous!**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Année 2002. Aout.**

 **Lundi :**

Luffy dévala les escaliers de sa nouvelle maison. Stop. Pause. Quelle nouvelle maison ? Ah, oui. Donc, s'il y avait un changement notable dans la vie de Luffy à part le fait qu'il avait atteint le mètre soixante-douze et qu'il était encore plus musclé qu'avant, c'était bien que le « Vogue Merry » avait enfin été construit. La maison avait une façade blanche avec des volets de bois foncés sur les bords des fenêtres. Les murs étaient faits en planches de bois comme un bateau mais rectangulaire. Au-dessus de la porte, trônait la tête d'un animal ressemblant fortement à une biche ou à un bélier. L'intérieur de la maison était lui aussi en bois, du sol au plafond. Simplement, le sol et le plafond étaient dans un bois plus clair que les murs. Sûrement que ceux-ci étaient en bois de sapin alors que le sol et le plafond étaient en bois de chêne, extrêmement clair. Lorsqu'on entrait, on avait d'abord le plaisir de voir une belle entrée remplie de photos racontant la vie des habitants de la demeure, deux couloirs, un à gauche et un à droite bordaient un jardin intérieur remplit des mandariniers de la jeune Nami. Puis, on arrivait dans une grande pièce qui était remplie de canapés et de fauteuils. Il n'y avait pas de télé ici, mais il arrivait que l'une des personnes (notamment Jimbe) qui avait une télé dans sa chambre la descende pour qu'ils regardent tous ensemble de superbes films. A droite, il y avait un bar, derrière lequel se cachait une immense table, derrière laquelle se trouvaient des plans de travail. Sur les murs, des tas d'ustensiles étaient accrochés, dans un coin un immense frigo et un immense réfrigérateur trônaient et à l'autre bout, une plaque de cuisson et un four professionnels prouvaient qu'ils mangeaient bien à leur faim. Au milieu de la pièce, entre le bar et les fauteuils, un magnifique escalier en bois, lui aussi, menait à l'étage d'où descendait justement Luffy. On arrivait alors dans un couloir, et la grande porte vitrée de gauche menait au « dortoir » des garçons alors que celle de droite menait à celui des filles. Chacun avait son coin avec des parois insonorisées (depuis qu'Ussop et Kaya…hum) et décoré avec soin selon les goûts de chaque propriétaire.

Sur le mur de Nami s'étendaient des cartes à perte de vue, dessinées par ses soins, et les dessins qu'elle avait soumis à des concours et qui avaient remportés de prix. Son bureau était enseveli sous une multitude d'affaires d'art qui semblaient tout de même bien classées et de livres de géographie et des livres sur comment dessiner des cartes trainaient çà et là sur le bureau, la chaise ou le lit deux places qui constituaient la base de la chambre pour tout le monde, avec une commode dernier cri que Franky avait bricolée pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre et pour survivre à n'importe quel désagrément, comme aux incendies. Un miroir avec des photos de Nami et ses amis épinglées dessus trônait dans un coin.

Dans la chambre de Robin, comme dans toutes les autres chambres, on retrouvait le même lit, la même commode, le même miroir et le même bureau, avec en plus une petite télé écran plat sur la commode qu'elle avait réclamé pour regarder des documentaires et une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle son amie piochait quand elle le voulait. Sa chambre était nettement ordonnée, de belles piles de livres étaient dressées sur le bureau, ceux dans la bibliothèque étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique selon le nom des auteurs, ses stylos étaient dans un bocal de verre sur le bureau, et les draps de son lit étaient parfaitement bien tirés. Son miroir n'était pas décoré. De toute façon, elle dormait toujours avec Franky et ses photos se trouvaient donc dans sa chambre à lui.

La chambre de Jimbe était tout aussi ordonnée que celle de Robin, mais des plans de bâtiments avaient été dessinés à même le bois des murs, un vieil ordi fixe trônait sur son bureau alors que ceux de ses amis étaient si souvent dans le salon (sauf peut-être celui de Luffy), aucune bibliothèque n'était là et il organisait simplement ses ouvrages en piles selon le genre du livre et, si c'était un livre d'études, selon la matière dont ça parlait. Ses draps à lui étaient défaits, et comme ils étaient bleus, on avait l'impression de voir des vagues. La petite télé carrée qu'il avait chez Dadan était posée et branchée à même le sol, juste à coté des livres. La plupart des photos aimantées à son miroir étaient des photos de l'enfance de Luffy. Lui à ses premiers pas, lui à ses premiers mots, lui la tête dans une assiette pour imiter Ace, lui à son premier parc d'attraction, lui qui boude, lui après une blague, etc…

Brook avait ensevelie sa chambre sous une bonne dizaine d'instruments dont Luffy n'était même pas sûr qu'ils servent tous à quelque chose. Sa canne d'aveugle prenait la poussière dans sa chambre : le bois de la rampe d'escalier, des murs, des accoudoirs aux fauteuils, du plan de travail, tout ça était recouvert, discrètement, de braille, indiquant à chaque fois au vieil homme où il était et où il allait. Lui n'avait pas de télé, sans surprise, et un ordinateur pour aveugle était ouvert sur son bureau, à coté d'une tablette et d'un téléphone qui servait exactement aux mêmes choses que l'ordi, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir : écrire des mots, recevoir des mots, appeler quelqu'un, et lire des livres en braille. Un casque audio avait été négligemment jeté sur les draps noirs du lit, le panier de Laboon était dans un coin, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se balader en ville, aucune bibliothèque n'étaient là : même si des livres existaient en braille, il préférait de loin les entendre racontés en audio sur sa tablette où les y lires en braille pour ceux non disponibles en audio, au lieu d'acheter un papier qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus voir. Aucune photo, à part une de lui et son groupe d'amis était accrochée au miroir pour la même raison.

Dans la chambre de Franky, on avait l'impression de voir un bordélique et une perfectionniste cohabiter…ce qui était tout à fait vrai, puisque Robin et lui dormait dans cette même chambre. Un coin était bien rangé alors que des jeux vidéo trainaient au sol, le PC était posé en plein milieu d'un lit bien fait, le miroir était très propre et pleins de photos qui partaient dans tous les sens, retraçant la vie d'une jeune couple depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, alors qu'il n'étaient encore qu'amis, aucune télé ne trônait là : ils allaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille s'ils souhaitaient regarder quelque chose, mais des tas de films se baladaient sur le bureau, au milieu de quelques piles de livres d'archéologie bien organisés. La commande était bien fermée, mais s'il prenait l'envie à quelqu'un de l'ouvrir, il découvrirait les vêtements du bricoleur dans un bordel monstre.

La chambre de Chopper était tout sauf une véritable chambre, justement. Sur le bureau, des livres de sciences, de biologie, et une trousse de secours étaient parfaitement dépoussiérés. La chaise était bien rangée dans le bureau, comme si rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il avait monté ses meubles. Il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur ici. Son lit était parfaitement fait, et des draps blancs lui donnait l'aspect d'un lit d'hôpital : Luffy n'aimait plus vraiment les médecins (on se demande pourquoi), et grimaçait donc à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Il y avait aussi un dossier sur « Comment devenir un bon maître d'école en dix leçons », dont Ussop s'était moqué, et un miroir plein pieds rappelait souvent à Chopper son complexe de petite taille. De ce fait, l'artefact était désormais recouvert de photographie, et le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus voir son reflet, grâce aux bons soins de ses amis qui en avaient marre de le voir pleurer. C'était d'ailleurs Luffy qui lui disait s'il était présentable le matin, et Chopper le croyait. Sa commode renfermait plus de livres que de vêtements, et tout tenait dans un ordre absolument parfait.

Ussop avait recouverts ses murs et (pratiquement) toute la surface de son miroir de photographies de Kaya et lui, de Kaya tout court, de lui, ou de ses amis. Sa chambre croulait dans un bordel monstre puisque se mélangeaient les livres qu'il avait utilisé durant son année de seconde, son matériel de bricolage, ses constructions, son matériel d'art, son matériel de mécanicien, ses figurines, ses peluches, ses documents plus ou moins importants et ses vêtements dans un peu près chaque mètres carrés de la chambre. Les seuls à être libérés de tout se bazar était son lit deux places, comme ceux de ses amis, très bien fait et dans lequel deux oreillers portaient les inscriptions « Ussop » et « Kaya ». Cependant, on pouvait être sûrs que la jeune fille n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette chambre depuis un long moment.

Celle de Sanji, en revanche, était juste magnifique. Un arbre en pot trônait près de la porte d'entrée, des livres de cuir aux écritures d'or était exposés, semblant aussi précieux que s'ils étaient dans un musée, sur son bureau, sa commode était décorée de dessins ors de dragons japonais, son lit était soigneusement fait, son miroir était dégagé et renvoyer une image parfaitement nette, les photographies étaient épinglées aux grands tableaux en liège eux-mêmes accrochés aux murs. On y voyait souvent des photographies de filles revenir, et quelques unes de Nami étaient encadrées. Aucune de Robin ne se trouvait là : Sanji les avait retirées de sa collection par respect pour son ami Franky. Sur le mur, sur un tableau en liège, au milieu de sa collection, trônait un papier blanc, dans une pochette transparents, sur laquelle était écrit, dans une calligraphie soignée, en noire, entre guillemets : « Sanji, tu seras mon ami. Parce que je l'ai décidé. » suivie de la signature : « Monkey D. Luffy ». C'était Sanji qui lui avait demandé d'écrire la phrase qu'il avait dite se jour-là : la phrase du début de leur longue aventure. Un autre secret, encore, se cachait parmi les photos. Au milieu d'une multitude de photos de filles qui semblaient vouloir couvrir cette photo là, un bout de papier glacé immortalisait Zoro, jeune, déposant un baiser sur la joue d'un Sanji tout aussi jeune, à la suite d'un pari. Sanji devait soupirer de désespoir à chaque fois que la photo tombait sous ses yeux.

La chambre de ce Zoro, justement, était rangée sans pour autant paraître immensément super bien organisée. Des classeurs de cours, des vêtements en attente d'être rangés, bien empilés, des dessins et des photos encadrés et cloués aux murs, un lit fait sans pour autant être impec', des friandises en petit tas par-ci, par-là, etc… Le bureau était propre, des dessins recouverts d'une couche de verni le décoraient, tous signés des noms de Luffy, de Sanji ou de lui-même. Ses photos de famille étaient aimantées au miroir alors que celles de ses amis se trouvaient dans les cadres, au mur. Un présentoir pour ses katana était bien dépoussiéré dans un coin et quelques altères semblant immensément lourdes prenait de la place à-même le sol.

La dernière chambre était celle de Luffy. Entre le bois du bureau et une plaque de verre clouée dessus se trouvait des photos de famille. Sur les murs, d'autres photos représentaient tous ses amis, mais aucun cliché ne représentait l'étudiant en médecine dont il avait été éperdument amoureux. Pendant presque trois ans, si on comptait aussi le début de cette année-là. Ses livres de cours étaient empilés dans un casier, cadeau d'anniversaire de Dadan, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux grands et nombreux casiers du lycée où Luffy avait fait sa seconde et ferait bientôt sa première. Quelques cahiers neufs traînaient sur le lit, avec deux classeurs, étiquetés à certaines matières. On avait griffonné sur la copie de la liste des fournitures scolaires pour savoir ce qu'on avait ou pas. Le lit était fait, et dessus reposait trois peluches : celle du bateau pirate que Law lui avait offert l'an passé, un katana (toujours en peluche) qui lui venait de Zoro, et un soleil comme ce qu'on voit dans les dessins animés pour enfants, cadeau de Sanji. Sur la porte, côté chambre, figurait, sous une couche de verni, comme dans la chambre de Zoro, la belle phrase, bien calligraphiée, « I Love what I am because I am what I want », dans un bel anglais. Phrase signée par Luffy lui-même. Son ordinateur était allumé sur le bureau, sa commode fermait correctement mais des vêtements s'entassaient dessus. Bref, sa chambre. Et sa nouvelle maison.

Donc, reprenons l'action. Luffy dévalait donc les escaliers de sa nouvelle maison en riant. Aujourd'hui, il devait voir Coby pour les achats de Noël. Même s'ils trouvaient ça beaucoup trop tôt (ils étaient en août bordel !), le jeune rose tenait absolument à ne rien oublier pour son premier Noël entre potes, puisqu'il avait été convié, avec ses parents, à la fête habituelle de Luffy et toute sa clique. Il arrivait parfois que certains ne soient pas présents, mais cette année-là, tout le monde avait confirmé avec quelques mois d'avance, ce qui s'annonçait, d'après les dires de Luffy « génialissime ». Mais passons.

Luffy, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Plus grand, il pouvait désormais se venter d'avoir atteint le mètre soixante-douze, plus fort aussi, plus à l'écoute, plus souriant, encore plus qu'avant. Bref, il avait tout fait pour changer son petit coté rancunier d'antan, prenant principalement exemple sur Shanks qu'il revoyait sans cesse depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact. Son père lui avait aussi rendu visite à maintes reprises et Dadan « passait par là » très souvent. Le saluant au passage. Mais pas du tout parce qu'elle l'aime bien, hein. Simplement, il a vécu sous son toit alors… mais elle l'aime pas, hein. Il est pas du tout comme son fils ! Ace, lui, s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre, à la- presque- grande fierté de son grand-père qui voulait le voir devenir marine. Enfin, il rêvait de les voir devenir marines. Mais Luffy avait préféré passer son exam' pour devenir pompier volontaire, sans pour autant lâcher les études : il n'intervenait que s'il y avait pas assez de pompiers sur une opération, il pouvait bien continuer d'étudier jusqu'au bac, au moins.

Et Luffy avait, accessoirement, un mec. Mais enfin bref. Il sortit de sa maison et rejoignit rapidement son jeune ami au centre commercial :

« Franchement, je sais jamais quoi faire de mes journées, en vacances, lui dit-il, d'entrée de jeu.

-Eh bien, repose-toi.

Mais c'est pas drôle…se plaignit le brun.

-Je te paye un resto après-demain ? Sauf si c'est pas drôle, hein.

-T'as le truc pour remonter le moral, toi. Je veux bien ! Forcément !

-Forcément…gémit le plus jeune.

-Au fait !

-Hum ?

-Comment t'as fait pour convaincre tes parents que tu pouvais venir jusqu'ici tout seul ?

-J'ai dit que Jimbe venait me chercher.

-NOOOOON ? T'as menti à tes parents ? Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais ! Le félicita inutilement Luffy. » Coby soupira devant tant de joie de vivre, souriant tout de même timidement aux blagues de son ami. Et il était fier de pouvoir dire que maintenant, il pouvait tout à fait être l'ami de Luffy sans avoir besoin de Chopper à ses cotés. Même s'il n'était pas contre voir son meilleur ami non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hermepp a dit ? Demanda tout de même Luffy alors qu'ils fouillaient dans un magasin pour animaux, à la recherche d'un jouet pour Laboon.

-Que j'avais bien fait. Et après, il m'a donné une tape dans le dos.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu mérites des félicitations pour leur avoir menti !

-Non mais je vous jure… » Quel ami encouragerai quelqu'un à mentir à ses parents ?! Ah… à part Luffy, justement. Coby et lui discutèrent ensuite de sa carrière de pompier volontaire, et Coby le félicita avant de lui dire au revoir. Il rentra chez lui, mangea en compagnie de tout ses amis, et s'écroula dans son superbe lit.

 **Mardi**

Aujourd'hui, Sanji, Zoro, Kaku, Ussop, Blueno, Margaret, Hina, Nami, Luffy et son copain, Rob, avaient décidé de faire du basket. Alors, ils feraient du basket.

« Nan mais, pas Zoro avec Luffy, c'est de la triche, là !

-Nan mais si on part sur pas machin avec machin, on joue jamais, hein ! » Ce n'est pourtant qu'au bout de longues minutes que les équipes furent formées :

-Dans la première équipe : Luffy, Hina, Rob, Blueno et Zoro.

-Dans la deuxième équipe : Kaku, Sanji, Ussop, Margaret et Nami.

Ils commencèrent leur match de façon similaire aux moments où ils jouaient à l'école, s'emportant devant la frénésie de leurs adversaires. Les paniers s'enchainaient et chacun riait de ceci ou de cela. En réalité, au début, tout ce beau monde ne s'aimait pas particulièrement. Rob avait trois ans de plus que Luffy, grand, musclé, avec une barbiche et toujours dans un costume gris, il faisait agent immobilier, mis à part qu'il était ventriloque et qu'il avait un pigeon de compagnie, faits assez étranges. Il avait rencontré Luffy pendant leur rentrée scolaire : lui en Terminale, le plus jeune en Seconde, il l'avait aidé à se faire encore plus d'amis dans ce milieu étrange et extrêmement différent du collège qu'était le lycée. Et Rob se trouvait être un ami d'enfance de Kaku. Donc, quand il s'était mis en couple avec Luffy, Kaku était devenu un ami de ce dernier. Venait avec lui l'armoire à glace qu'était Blueno, alors que lui ressemblait plus à Ussop, en mode plus travailleur et finalement, c'était Hina qui était arrivé. Elle avait déménagé dans leur ville quelques mois avant la rentrée, et déjà, elle régnait sur les élèves de Secondes, tellement qu'on l'avait surnommée la « Poigne de fer » au bout d'un mois. Grande et élancé, les cheveux teint dans un parme resplendissant, toujours avec du cuir, à sa façon elle faisait penser à Monet, du moins aux yeux de Luffy. Il n'avait plus parlé à la jeune femme aux cheveux verts depuis l'année passée et, fait surprenant, il s'en portait très bien. En réalité, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hina, sa droiture et son talent pour le basket associés à son extravagance naturelle l'avait tout de suite conquis : il s'en ferait une amie, qu'elle le veuille, ou non.

Le seul défaut avait été qu'elle avait été l'amie de Spandam dès son arrivée dans la ville. Et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il insulte Chopper devant elle. Elle qui s'entendait très bien, malgré son caractère sévère, avec ces amis un peu particuliers, mais marrants, un peu dérangés, mais intelligents, toujours à se disputer, mais aimants. Elle avait hurlé de rage, parce qu'on s'en prenait à quelqu'un de faible, parce que c'était un ami de Luffy. Et elle s'était particulièrement attachée à Luffy, il lui avait semblé impossible de passer à coté de ce gamin si souriant, si attentionné, si aimant, et surtout, cachant une grande force et une grande intelligence sous ses airs de bêta angélique.

Elle s'assit donc à coté de lui à la pose boisson, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles puisqu'elle l'avait peu vu ces derniers temps : à cause des vacances.

« Tu vas bien, Lu' ? S'enquit-elle de son ton froid habituel.

-Ouaip !

-Tu as fait quoi, ces derniers temps ?

-Les courses de noël, avec Coby, hier. Et il doit me payer un resto ! Fit-il en faisant raisonner son rire si caractéristique.

-Oh ? Il s'est fait avoir comment ?

-Eh ! Cria Luffy, faisant semblant de s'indigner. C'est lui qui me l'a proposé !

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu l'as forcément manipulé.

-Noooooonnnnn, gémit-il.

-Si, insista Hina. » Leur conversation dû prendre fin car Zoro sonnait déjà le retour au match. Ils enchaînaient, panier pour, l'équipe, panier pour l'autre. A la fin du match, tout le monde était épuisés, et ce fut une grande victoire pour l'équipe de Luffy. Ça c'était jouer à si peu qu'il leur promit une fête le soir même, histoire de porter un toast à leur esprit d'équipe qui ne bougeait jamais, qu'importe de qui elle était composée. Kaku serra la main de Luffy, lui indiquant que c'était vraiment un bon capitaine d'équipe, et le petit brun (plus si petit que ça, le môme), serra Hina dans ses bras pour saluer leur duo sur le terrain. On lui tapota l'épaule, et, se retournant, il pu voir Rob, les bras croisés, attendant presque impatiemment derrière lui, et, conscient de ce que voulait son copain, il l'embrassa. Le brun aux yeux gris qui s'était arrêté pour regarder le match à la mi-temps passa rageusement son chemin, conscient qu'il devait aller voir sa _copine_.

Luffy rentra donc tranquillement chez lui en compagnie de Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Ussop, qui leur racontait que Kaya avait accepté de leur rendre visite ce week-end, autrement dit, deux jours entiers, enfin. Luffy le taquinait, aux cotés de Nami qui avait peut-être un scoop qui pouvait rapporté gros de la part des deux concernés, Sanji tournait autour de Nami, et Zoro soupirait en voyant le blond faire. Il échangea un regard avec Luffy, qui lui promit d'un seul coup d'œil, meilleur ami oblige, qu'ils en rediscuteraient.

Brook les accueillaient tout souriant : Marco était venu, histoire que Luffy et lui puisse parler à Ace, en plein service militaire, grâce à _Skype_. Le brun courut s'installer aux cotés du plus vieux qui lançait déjà l'appel. Ace décrocha en moins de deux. Son visage souriant apparu dans le cadre comme une bénédiction aux yeux de l'adolescent comme de l'adulte.

« Hey ! Salut ! S'exclama Ace, tout content ! Quoi de neuf, tous les deux ?

-Salut, mon amour, fit Marco, faisant signe à Luffy de commencer le premier.

-Salut, grand-frère ! Devine quoi ? J'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

-Non ?

-Si ! Affirma Luffy, tout sourire.

-Qui ça ?

-Un type qui a ton âge. Il s'appelle Rob.

-Rob ? Comme Rob Lucci ?

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Luffy.

-Ouais. Fais gaffe, il paraît qu'il est bagarreur.

-Faut pas se fier aux on-dit, grand-frère, dit Luffy, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fais gaffe quand même p'tit frère On sait jamais.

-C'est bon, calme-toi. T'es vraiment surprotecteur, tu le sais, ça ?

-On verra bien. Fais gaffe. » Luffy perdit son sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Son frère insistait vraiment, ce n'était pas normal. Marco aussi semblait préoccupé par ça. Il avait bien vu qu'Ace n'aimait pas le copain du petit gars qui se tenait à ses cotés, et ça lui déplaisait. Même si son cher copain avait l'habitude de ne pas trop aimer les gens, il ne les _détestait_ pas sans raison. Et là, il semblait _détester_ le copain de son frère. Frère qui échangea encore quelques mots avec lui avant de décréter qu'ils les laissaient seuls en « namoureux », et qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes pour dire au revoir. Marco pu alors parler à son tour :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé.

-T'inquiète, lui répondit son amant, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai juste très envie de toi. Mais ça va, ma main s'arrange toute seule. Et toi, ça va ?

-Moi, ça va. Et ma main aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Oh, ben ça c'est cool pour toi, pouffa le brun.

-Comme tu dis, sourit Marco. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce Rob ?

-Je n'ai pas dit-

-Oh, pas à moi. Tu le détestes, tu le hais, même.

-C'est pas un gars cool, dans mes souvenirs.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais il peut avoir changé, après tout. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, professeur ? Se moqua-t-il.

-C'est ça, moques toi, fais le malin, tant que t'es loin de moi, va. On verra bien quand tu rentreras qui aura le dernier mot.

-Mon Dieu, j'ai peur !

-Moques toi, moques toi… » Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à discuter ils rappelèrent Luffy et Marco et lui dirent au revoir à Ace, qui les prévint qu'il avait une grosse mission et qu'il ne rappellerait donc pas avant un long moment.

 **Mercredi**

Luffy n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire au monde entier, il faisait très attention à son apparence. Sûrement son ancien amour pour l'étudiant Trafalgar Law qui avait déteint sur sa façon de s'habiller : pour plaire. Sauf que là, à force de tergiverser, il allait être en retard pour un rendez-vous _avec_ _Coby_. Bref, ni son copain, ni un type ultra important pour son avenir. Juste un bon pote. En plus, il était sûr que Rob lui piquerait une crise de jalousie s'il savait qu'il avait autant fait attention à son apparence pour _ça_. Son copain avait tout de suite apprécié sa façon de s'habiller et lui avait dit, un sourire presque fier au visage : « j'aimerais que tu t'habilles comme ça seulement pour moi ». Pour sûr, savoir que Luffy s'habillait toujours de façon à être canon qu'importe avec qui il se trouvait, agacerait plus que rendrait fier Rob. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas dans l'intérêt de Luffy étant donné que les colères de celui-ci étaient…monumentales. Luffy avait déjà eu peur qu'il le frappe, c'était pour dire.

-Décidément en retard, Luffy enfila un pantalon en cuir en dessous d'un t-shirt rouge bordeaux col V et fila dans les escaliers de la maison pour prendre le premier bus qui se rendrait directement, ou très proche, du lieu de rendez-vous. Qu'il choppa au passage grâce à la force extrême : la chance. Mais passons. Il arriva donc (presque) à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé. Et fonça directement en direction de Coby qui passait justement par là.

« COB' !

-Oh la vache ! Lu' tu m'a fais peur !

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu t'en ventes ?! » Et c'est ainsi que démarra leur recherche pour un super restaurant. Qui dura longtemps…très longtemps…

« Aaaaaah….j'ai faim…

-Ne te plains pas Lu', on va en trouver un bien, on est dans un centre commercial !

-Tu as rejeté le dernier parce qu'il y avait des entrées à plus de cinq euros !

-C'est du vol !

-Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre l'entrée à plus de cinq euros ! Protesta vigoureusement le brun. » Et ils continuèrent leur chamaillerie jusqu'à trouver le restaurant des rêves de Coby. Et ils étaient ravis jusqu'à ce que Luffy s'écrie :

« Mais y'a pas de viande ! Sacrilège ! » Et envoie ainsi pourrir leurs chances de manger dans ce parfait bistrot. Merci gamin. Franchement, j'avais que ça à foutre dans ma vie, de conter les aventures d'un morfale amoureux, puis plus amoureux, puis encore amoureux, et puis finalement non. Franchement, hein, merci de l'arnaque, l'auteur ! On m'avait dit bien payé à moi… Bref. Ils reprirent donc leur route et trouvèrent enfin le Saint Graal : un resto pas cher, avec une terrasse, une belle devanture une belle carte, de bons poissons et de la _viande_. Pour le petit roi. Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement, terriblement surpris par les délicieuse saveurs dans leurs palais (okay, Luffy n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention, il _mangeait_ ). La conversation tourna rapidement au sujet du métier de Luffy, pompier volontaire, qui demandait beaucoup plus de travail que ce qu'on pouvait penser aux premiers abords :

« En fait, j'ai été appelé deux fois. Mais c'est seulement quand les vrais pompiers sont surmenés donc forcément, c'est juste un truc de dingue. La première fois, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'une mamie qui avait fait un malaise à cause des inondations, donc on m'a envoyé moi. Elle est peut-être morte aujourd'hui, mais ce jour-là, je lui ai sauvé la vie ! La deuxième et dernière fois, un énorme incendie était déclaré, y'avait pas assez de pompier, et notre ville était la plus proche, alors je suis intervenu à leur appel. Cool, non ?

-C'est dangereux, quand même…

-Nan mais ça t'arrives de prendre des risques ? » Et la conversation dura encore très longtemps. Luffy s'amusait de voir son ami devenir peureux à certains moments de la conversation. Coby était du genre à avoir des réactions disproportionnées absolument nulles et grotesque du point de vue de Luffy qui lui, avait l'habitude de se foutre totalement de ce qu'il disait ou faisait et des conséquences de ses actes (ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Nami, allez savoir pourquoi…).

Vers la fin du repas, alors que Luffy et Coby prenait tranquillement leur dessert, le brun vit son petit-ami débarquer et l'air très mécontent que Rob adopta quand il arriva en face de lui lui fit comprendre que ça n'allait pas être joyeux. Le plus vieux ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il le saisit par le bras, et l'emmena à l'écart du public. Il plaqua Luffy contre un mur et son poing s'enfonça juste à coté de la tête du plus jeune.

Luffy ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il sursauta un bon coup quand le poing de Rob se figea à quelques centimètres de sa tête et frémit à ses premières paroles :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! » Le ton était froid, l'exclamation rageuse, les yeux méconnaissables et la colère inconnue au jeune homme.

« Je déjeune avec un pote, balbutia Luffy, incapable de reprendre contenance.

-Tu flirtes avec un môme quand j'ai le dos tourné ?!

-Mais non ! Non, enfin, non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ce qui me prend ? T'écartes les cuisses en mon absence aussi ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne comprends rien ! Coby est juste un pote avec qui je discute parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! Pas besoin de s'exciter comme ça !

-C'est toi qui est excité, ici ! » Luffy ferma brièvement les yeux, et ne vit pas la baffe majestueuse de son petit-ami arriver droit sur la joue qu'il tint l'espace d'un instant, rouge, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise la peur faisant trembler sa lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il voulut reculer, mais le mur dans son dos l'en empêcha. Devant lui, Rob avait croisé les bras, comme s'il avait tout à fait eu le droit de faire ça. Comme s'il n'était pas en tort. Et Luffy se serait mit à le penser s'il n'avait pas une telle force de caractère. C'est ainsi que son poing vint venger sa joue, s'abattant dans le nez de l'autre avec toute la force du désespoir.

« Espèce de sal connard ! Hurla-t-il. T'as même pas les couilles de paraître indigné de ton propre acte ! Salop ! Je vais te refaire le portrait ! » Les coups de Luffy pleuvait comme un violent orage sur la face de Rob, qui s'exclama, tout à fait calmement, en lui rendant tranquillement ses coups :

« Tu es mon petit-ami, Luffy. Je fais ce que je veux. Tu m'appartiens.

-NAN MAIS T'AS RÊVER TOI ! JE SUIS TON EX ! Et je n'appartiens à personne ! » Cria-t-il finalement, lui portant un dernier coup qui le fit se retrouver à terre. Il était écœuré. Ecœuré d'avoir fait confiance à ça, d'avoir laissé ça lui tenir la main, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. De ne pas avoir prit garde après l'avertissement d'Ace. Il courait à perdre halène, dégouté. Dégouté de toute la niaiserie qui l'avait habité après s'être mis en couple avec, avec ce…ce… _ça_. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant contre un arbre, il se plia en deux, et, complètement retourné, vomit. Avant de se remettre à courir. Le monde autour de lui était flou. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient comme ça. Il courut et sa course le mena à une maison dans laquelle il n'avait pas mit les pieds depuis un an, à peu près. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, ses poings frappèrent la porte de toutes les maigres forces qu'ils conservaient après ce qu'il s'était passé. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et il était près à faire demi-tour quand on lui ouvrit. Quand _il_ lui ouvrit. _Il_ écarquilla les yeux, et fit deux pas hésitants sur le palier, tendant les bras comme pour s'assurer _qu'il_ ne voyait pas un fantôme. _Sa_ voix grave, d'habitude si sensuelle et pourtant tellement hésitante en cet après-midi, s'éleva dans les airs :

« Luffy… ? » Le jeune _le_ regardait, les larmes dévalaient totalement les joues, il suffoquait, il saignait, il souffrait, il hoquetait, son t-shirt serré entre ses petits poings. La lèvre torturée par ses dents, un visage d'habitude si souriant semblant d'un coup si malmené.

« Aide-moi…je t'en prie…murmura Luffy de sa voix, toujours plus aigue que la normale, même après la puberté.

-Je…

-Law ! Je t'en supplie ! » Et Law craqua. Prenant fermement Luffy dans ses bras, il l'entraina jusque dans la salle de bain, faisant fi du regard de son père et de celui de sa sœur. Dans un silence quasi-totale, concentré, l'adulte tacha de calmer les larmes et les suffocations du plus jeune, lui nettoya la bouche, et les plaies, le désinfecta, et pansa le tout. Quand il eut finit, Luffy le regardait toujours, les larmes aux yeux, et le médecin le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

Le petit brun ouvrit les digues à fond une nouvelle fois dans le t—shirt de celui qui avait été son premier amour, alors que celui-ci le serrait toujours plus fort, l'entrainant jusqu'à sa chambre où il le coucha, encore tout habillé, lui ôtant simplement chaussures et chaussettes. Il allait partir mais Luffy lui saisit le bras, et son air suppliant convainquit Law de rester à ses cotés.

« J'arrive tout de suite…lui murmura-t-il. » Il descendit rapidement, et un regard suffit à faire comprendre à sa famille qu'il ne mangerait pas, ce soir, de repas avec eux et qu'il était donc nécessaire qu'on ne prépare pas sa part. Il remonta donc immédiatement, et se glissa dans le lit. Luffy vint tout de suite se coller à lui et, encore une fois, il le serra tout contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

 **Jeudi**

« Rachel, je-

-Très bien, ça va, j'ai compris, adieu Law ! » Et il n'entendit que le bip rageur de son appareil contre son oreille. Bon, il l'avait bien cherché. Et il le voulait. Mais c'était bizarre de se faire larguer pour la première fois. _Bon, soupira-t-il, Monet et papa sont partis faire je sais plus quoi, donc on dirait que c'est à moi de faire le petit déj' pour Lu'… MAIS QU'EST'CE QU'IL MANGE BORDEL ?!_ Finalement, Law sortit de la charcuterie, du pain, du beurre et des couverts. Luffy aimait la viande, il serait logique que ce soit charcuterie le matin. D'ailleurs le brun descendit rapidement les escaliers et, quand il se retrouva en face de lui, lui fit un sourire absolument mortel. Le médecin faillit avoir une crise cardiaque mais ne quitta pas son masque d'impassibilité et lui pointa le magnifique petit-déjeuner du doigt.

« Oh ! Merci ! » S'exclama Luffy, tout sourire. Bon, il semblait avoir oublié sa journée précédente, mais Law n'était pas non plus complètement con, et il connaissait le jeune : ce n'était qu'une putain de façade. Il le laissa donc tranquillement manger, s'installant en face de lui et mangeant une tranche de jambon sans pain (mais qui a inventé cette horreur ?), attendant simplement que Luffy ai fini pour lui demander des explications quand à la veille. Quand celui-ci eut fini de lécher son assiette (nan mais qui fait ça, sérieux ?!*), il lui posa donc la question cruciale :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? » L'effet fut immédiat. Luffy se renferma, reposa l'assiette, se redressa, fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sérieux, il répondit :

« Mon petit-ami a piqué une crise de jalousie, et m'a frappé. Mon ex.

-Pardon ? Le ton de Law était menaçant, les poings et les dents serrés. » Quelqu'un de normalement constitué, vu les évènements de la veille, aurait prit peur à cette réaction et se serait enfuit, mais Luffy ne semblait pas réellement normalement constitué. Il se contenta donc d'affirmer, à nouveau :

« Mon ex m'a frappé. Il était jaloux de Coby, parce qu'on mangeait ensemble.

-De quel droit il fait ça ? » Le ton toujours dangereux, les mains toujours serrées, Law se le va lentement et terriblement dangereusement.

« Aucun. Il n'a absolument aucun droit sur moi, se contenta de dire le plus jeune, haussant simplement les épaules.

-Qui ? Siffla le plus vieux.

-Rob Lucci, il doit être au skate parc, à cette heure là. » L'adulte n'en demanda pas plus, et fonça directement au skate parc. Il avait déjà vu ce Rob Lucci au terrain de basket, rouler un patin à Luffy, et il saurait le reconnaitre entre milles, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait rompu avec Rachel ? En tout cas, dès qu'il le vit tranquillement assis sur son banc, l'air pas du tout pas préoccupe, il fonça sur lui et lui colla son poing dans la gueule (d'ailleurs son nez avait déjà l'air bizarre, ça n'allait pas s'arranger). Les coups plurent longtemps avant qu'il ne s'arrête, le pointant du doigt :

« Personne ne touche à Luffy. C'est clair ? »

Et il rentra tranquillement, comme s'il n'avait rien fait, juste à temps pour empêcher Luffy de faire à manger : il ne voulait pas que la maison de son père crame. Mais comme le plus jeune insistait, ils finirent par faire la cuisine ensemble.

« Alors, un œuf…. Non Luffy, pas deux !

-Haha, zut !

-Je t'en ficherais des zut moi ! » Et c'est comme ça, derrière d'énormes fous rires, que se termina leur matinée. Ils prirent donc tranquillement un déjeuner sur-dosé en œuf et Law proposa à son jeune ami un ciné. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent tranquillement :

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Lui demanda Luffy.

-Hum, j'ai un appart, mais je dois dire que je passe plus de temps à la maison que là-bas. Je voulais y retourner ce soir, je t'emmène ?

-Carrément ! Quoi d'autre ?

-J'étudie toujours, je fais des stages en hôpitaux pour finir mon cursus et devenir interne là-bas, puis vraiment chirurgien. Ce serait génial. Et j'ai rompu très récemment avec Rachel, ma copine depuis l'an dernier, mon ex, maintenant.

-Et ça va aller au niveau de l'appart ou elle habite pas avec toi ?

-Oh, non, elle n'habite pas avec moi, je crois même que je ne lui ai jamais ne serait-ce que parler de l'appart. En tout cas, elle l'a jamais vu !

-Oh, mais je dois pas être le premier à qui tu le montres, si ?

-Si.

-Oh monsieur, c'est un grand honneur, fit le plus jeune, mimant l'hypocrisie la plus formelle.

-P'tit con, rit Law en réponse.

-Nan mais sérieux ! Pas même Kidd ou Bonney ?

-Ni Kidd, ni Bonney, ni mes autres amis de la fac. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Euh, ben, je vis dans une maison avec les potes, sauf Coby, il vit toujours en ville, jusqu'au début de l'année prochaine, je crois qu'il revient avec Hermepp. Franky et Robin sont totalement en crush l'un sur l'autre, et ils sont ensemble. Je crois que Zoro aime Sanji et vice-versa mais qu'ils ne se l'ont pas dit, Jimbe n'a personne, Brook n'a encore que Laboon-

-En même temps s'il continu à demander la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements aux filles…

-Shishishishi ! C'est clair ! Hum, je crois que Nami a encore rencontré quelqu'un, j'en sais pas plus. On a fait un _Skype_ avec Ace, l'autre jour, Marco et moi. Il est sur une mission importante, je sais pas quand je lui reparlerais. Je t'avais dit qu'il était militaire ?

-Non.

-Bah, maintenant, tu le sais. Et moi, je suis pompier volontaire !

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais ! S'enthousiasma Luffy (c'était la première fois qu'on apportait un vrai intéressement à sa profession).

-Et c'est cool ?

-Ouais, je suis intervenu deux fois jusque là. Sur un incendie et sur une vieille dame qui a fait un malaise pendant les inondations !

-Attends…comment elle s'appelait ?

-Euh... Claudette Maroie, je crois ?

-Attends ! C'est toi qu'à sauver mamie Clauclau ?

-Mamie Clauclau ?

-Une vielle dame qu'est arrivé aux urgences pour fracture pendant un de mes stages ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de raconter son histoire, elle l'appelait « le sauvetage du charmant jeune homme » ! Elle radotait toujours à ce propos !

-J'y crois pas ! Sourit Luffy.

-Si, je te jure !

-Elle va bien ?

-Super, si on omet sa cheville.

-C'est génial !

-C'est vrai. » Law sourit tranquillement alors que Luffy demandait les Pop Corn, que le médecin s'empressa de payer à sa place. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien. D'aller mieux.

 **Vendredi**

« Ton appart est génial, je veux le même ! » Hurla Luffy pour la énième fois depuis la veille, allongé comme une serpillère sur le moelleux canapé dont Law avait doté son salon. Celui-ci sourit depuis la salle de bain, tout occupé qu'il était à tenter de boucler cette put*** de ceinture. Il bloqua aisément son t-shirt sous son menton et s'avança dans le salon un peu à l'aveugle en essayant toujours de boucler sa stupide ceinture. Le voyant, Luffy se redressa et s'approcha de lui rapidement.

« Je t'aide ? Lui proposa-t-il. » Law acquiesça d'un petit « ouais », et Luffy boucla tranquillement sa ceinture. Il releva la tête pour lui dire que c'était bon, et se trouva très près de l'adulte. Trop près. Sa respiration se coupa l'espace d'un instant, et, sans pouvoir vraiment le contrôler, il se mit lentement sur la pointe des pieds. Les bras de Law l'encerclèrent tout aussi lentement et- DRIIIING. La sonnette coupa court à cet instant d'égarement. Luffy, les joues rouges, se précipita loin du médecin qui, après un dernier regard pour lui, ouvrit la porte à un Zoro aussi inquiet qu'énerver, qui entra sans plus de manière, pointant du doigt, Luffy :

« Donc toi, tu te fais enlever en plein repas avec un pote par ton petit-ami qui te frappe, tu te réfugies chez un type que tu voies plus depuis un an, tu passe un super jeudi, et pendant que je me fais un sang d'encre, toi, pour m'annoncer tout ça, tu m'envoies un stupide SMS ?! Je te hais !

-Nan, tu m'adores, répondit tranquillement Luffy, souriant.

-Certes ! Voilà un cadeau de rétablissement ! Dit-il en lui tendant un paquet que le plus jeune saisit immédiatement, j'informerais les autres que tu vas bien, merci, au revoir ! Termina-t-il, claquant la porte. Qu'il rouvrit immédiatement : Tu vas bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

-Super ! » Et il claqua définitivement la porte. Law se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de l'autre brun sur lui :

« Eh ben, il a pas changé…

-Ouais ! » Ils se regardèrent un instant, la connexion se faisant tout simplement, comme juste avant que Zoro les interrompe. Mais cette fois, ce fut le téléphone de Law qui les interrompit. Il ne décrocha pas tout de suite, fixant toujours les yeux de Luffy, qui finit par lui pointer la poche de son jean dans laquelle se trouvait. L'adulte se racla la gorge et saisit, les mains tremblantes, son portable, qu'il porta à son oreille la seconde suivante, décrochant non sans un soupir à l'égard du plus jeune, qui restait là où il se trouvait l'instant précédent, le fixant sans explication valable.

« Law ! » La voix de Rachel, gémissante dans le téléphone, fit sursauter Law, qui répondit bien malgré lui :

« Oui ?

-Oh, Law, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas rompre ! Tu me pardonne, dis, tu me pardonne !

-Eum, Rachel… » Luffy se retourna brusquement, s'enfermant dans la chambre où ils avaient dormis tous les deux, sans ambigüités.

« Oh, bien sûr que tu me pardonne, Law, tu es tellement génial ! Bon, du coup, on se remet ensemble ?

-Rach-

-Super ! Fit-elle sur un ton exaltée. T'es tellement gentil de me pardonner ! Je passe chez toi pour me faire pardonner pré-

-Non.

Pardon ? Couina-t-elle.

-Non, je ne te pardonne pas, de toute façon c'est moi qui te largues, non je ne me remets pas en couple avec toi, et non, tu ne passes pas chez moi.

-Mais je t'aime !

-Pas moi.

-Quoi, mais-

-Adieu. » Et il raccrocha, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il eut besoin d'en demander l'accès. Luffy se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. A coup sûr, il avait entendu sa tirade. Law rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'approcha lentement du jeune homme. Il s'approcha tellement qu'il pu passer un bras autour de sa taille, et, quand Luffy leva la tête vers la sienne, baissée, leur nez se caressèrent. Les yeux du plus jeune se fermèrent, sa tête se pencha subtilement sur le coté, et ses mains serrèrent le t-shirt de l'homme face à lui. Law aussi, pencha légèrement la tête, et ses lèvres saisirent entre elles celle inférieure de Luffy, puis les deux, leurs bouches se collèrent et s'apprivoisèrent lentement, Luffy entrouvrit la bouche et Law n'hésita pas à y glisser sa langue. Les mains du plus jeune accrochèrent sa nuque, les paumes contre ses joues, alors que lui-même laissa ses bras enserrer la taille de Luffy si fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps que ça ressemblait à un cadeau. Un cadeau donné par l'autre qui sonnait aussi comme une promesse. Une promesse d'avenir. Luffy promettait d'être mature à ses cotés, de rester lui-même, et de ne pas cesser de l'aimer. Law promettait d'être patient, de rester lui-même, et de ne pas cesser de l'aimer, jamais.

 **Samedi**

Luffy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'était endormi, encore tout habillé, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il se redressa calmement, s'asseyant tranquillement, il sentit le bras de Law quitter ses hanches et entendit le grognement de quelqu'un dérangé dans son sommeil. Souriant, il tourna légèrement la tête à sa gauche. Law était là, allongé sur le flanc droit de tel sorte qu'il voyait son magnifique visage, bien que de moitié caché par l'oreiller. Le bouc et les pattes de chat bien entretenus de l'adulte donné à son visage une finesse que la juvénilité de Luffy n'atteindrait jamais, avec ses bonnes joues bien rondes. Ses paupières closes faisaient se caresser leurs cils, qui jetaient une ombre délicate sur ses pommettes. Sa bouche était close en un délicat sourire, et ses bras casés sous sa tête depuis que le gauche avait quitté le flanc du plus jeune. Les tatouages semblaient beaucoup moins menaçants quand leur possesseur se reposait et Luffy se félicita de s'être réveillé, pour une première, plus tôt que lui. C'était vraiment la toute première fois qu'il observait Law dans son sommeil, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avant, et il le voyait comme un ange. Ses boucles d'oreilles caressaient son cou et ses sourcils, même quand il était endormi, étaient légèrement froncés, ce que Luffy trouva assez drôle pour laisser échapper un petit rire cristallin qui fit frémir les paupières du plus vieux, avant que deux yeux métalliques se plane sur son visage. Le sourire de Law se fit alors plus satisfait qu'apaisé, et il repassa son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, le tirant à lui et le forçant à se rallonger. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit baiser en guise de bonjour, le genre de baiser papillon qu'on plaque à l'improviste sur les lèvres de sa femme, de son mari. A cette pensée, Law sourit un peu plus, et embrassa réellement Luffy, bien que très tendrement. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais le portable du petit brun sonna, et, comme c'était son père, il décrocha immédiatement :

« Papa ?

-P'tit Lu' ! C'est horrible !

-Quoi ?! Fit-il, se redressant vivement.

-C'est Ace il…il !

-Quoi Ace ? Demanda Luffy, la voix tremblante, et Law passa un bras rassurant sur ses épaules.

-Il s'est jeté sur une grenade pour protéger vingt de ses compagnons ! Il a un énorme trou dans le ventre ! Les médecins disent qu'il, il, il est.

-Mort ? S'enquit le garçon, et son petit-ami resserra sa prise sur lui.

-Mort, confirma la voix suffocante de son paternel. » Le portable tomba dans le lit, le bras le long du corps, et les larmes coulèrent, les cris pleuvaient. Il suffoquait, il étouffait, il _mourrait_. Et Law le serrait, et le serrait, tout contre lui, il prenait tous les coups. Merde. La vie ne sourit-elle donc jamais vraiment ? Merde. _Putain de merde !_

 **Dimanche**

Depuis sa crise, Luffy ne cessait de casser tout ce qui lui passait par la main dès que Law avait le dos tourné. Alors, il avait appelé, finalement paniqué, Jimbe. Et pour l'instant, Luffy était complètement amorphe, assis au bord du lit, à coté de la table de nuit du plus vieux. Alors Law s'assit à coté de lui, et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Et cette fois, Luffy le laissa faire. Il lui rendit même son étreinte. Et il lui murmura, dans l'oreille, très bas :

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis… » Et l'adulte lui répondit, tout aussi bas, comme une promesse, comme un secret :

« Tu es Luffy. Tu es l'homme que j'aime. »

* * *

 ***Dans cette scène, Luffy lèche son assiette et la narratrice dit "Nan mais qui fait ça sérieux?!". Mon frère...**

 **Voilà! J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu, qu'il n'était pas trop naze, que je n'est pas trop tergiverser et que vous n'allez pas me tuer! (Et que je ne suis pas tombée dans le niannian avec LawLu). Allez, pleins de namours! Je vous n'aime! Bisous!**

 **PS: Oui, j'ai dit je vous n'aime. N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOTER POUR L'ANALYSE PERSONNAGE ET SI VOUS LA VOULEZ, QUEL PERSONNAGE SERA LE PREMIER A PASSER A LA CASSEROLE! Cette fois, Bisous!**


	4. Année 2003

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, mais j'avais promis de finir l'histoire et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je sais bien que j'avais dit une histoire longue, mais je n'y arrive plus, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire de la fanfiction parce que, désormais, j'écris des romans et des nouvelles sous le pseudo "Alice Gou", sur Wattpad, et ça me fait vraiment du bien d'écrire mes personnages. J'espère que vous serez heureux de lire ce chapitre, le dernier d'une histoire qui m'a énormément tenu à cœur, et ensuite, l'épilogue qui est en cours d'écriture (mais je ne vous promet rien sur la date, on ne sait jamais). Les choses s'enchainent vite dans cette dernière partie puisqu'il me fallait mettre un point final à l'histoire, mais c'est une histoire de vie et je vous demanderai pour l'épilogue de garder en tête que dans la vie, rien est acquis.**

* * *

 **Année 2003. Avril.**

 **Lundi.**

Luffy sauta sur ses pieds et descendit les escaliers rapidement en entendant la porte claquer. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-douze, Luffy restait musclé sans avoir l'air d'un bodybuilder comme son frère de son vivant. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient sans chapeau, car le fait de le porter lui rappelait tous ces moments passés avec Ace, et il était encore fragile sur ce point, à tel point que ses yeux noirs avaient un peu perdu de leurs éclats et que son sourire n'était jamais aussi grand que lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : Zoro l'emmenait devant la fac de Law, où son copain avait encore cours.

A déjà vingt-quatre ans, Law était devenu encore plus canon qu'à l'époque où Luffy l'avait remarqué pour la première fois, et il restait, malgré la concurrence, très amoureux du lycéen qui partageait sa vie. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à lui, il prenait de ses nouvelles très fréquemment et il cherchait toujours le regard de Luffy quand il arrivait quelque part, quand bien même il savait très bien qu'il ne l'y trouverait pas. C'était un automatisme, et sa manière à lui de dire les mots qui lui chatouillait toujours le bout de la langue sans qu'il ne daigne les faire sortir : il avait dit une fois « tu es l'homme que j'aime » au petit brun, jamais plus, et bien qu'il pensât un « je t'aime » énergique au moment où son petit-ami lui tomba dans les bras à la sortie des cours, il ne parvint pas à le laisser sortir.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? S'enquit le môme.

-Ouais. » Devant le manque de détails apportés par le plus vieux, Luffy fit la moue. Comme Law s'en aperçut, il s'empressa d'ajouter, bien que de la manière la plus décontractée possible (il avait une réputation de type froid et calculateur, par ici) : « Mais elle est encore mieux depuis que t'es là.

-Shishishi ! Je t'aime !

-Hum, hum. » Acquiesça Law, sans répondre cependant à la déclaration devenue fréquente dans son couple. Il ajouta néanmoins à la conversation : « Tu viens à l'appart ce soir ?

-Bien, ouais, Zoro est reparti et j'ai la flemme de te raccompagner et de refaire le chemin jusqu'à chez moi… Et j'ai aussi vachement envie d'être avec toi ! » Law esquissa un micro-sourire.

Nami avait changé, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que les reproches fait par Zoro à son égard n'avait fait que prendre encore plus de place : ses un mètre soixante-dix et sa taille de guêpe, ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux malins, ses jambes interminables et sa poitrine généreuse, ne lui servait qu'à séduire une multitude de garçons trop bêtes pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle les larguerait dès qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'un peu plus riche. Due à son enfance pauvre, elle avait toujours été le genre de fille à s'accrocher plus à l'argent qu'aux sentiments, et elle n'y voyait là aucun problème. C'était de ce fait une voleuse hors pair, capable de vous détrousser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « bordel » sous le coup de la colère. Autrement dit, sa raison de vivre, c'était l'argent, et elle ne voyait absolument aucun intérêt à tomber amoureuse : pour elle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un truc de môme, l'amour. Par exemple, elle croyait certes en l'amour inconditionnel que se portait étrangement Franky et Robin, elle croyait aussi en l'amour qu'Ussop et Kaya s'échangeait, et elle pouvait tout à fait croire en l'amour que Luffy portait à Law. Mais de là à croire que la réciproque de cet amour puisse être vrai ? Non, certainement pas. Et pour cette même raison, elle ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour tomber amoureuse d'un homme. Alors que lui arrivait-il, là, alors qu'elle était assise aux cotés de Vivi dans ce café pour des retrouvailles émouvantes à la fin d'une journée de cours éprouvante et qu'elle voyait au loin cet homme à la carrure impressionnante, avec un beau sourire aux lèvre, une chemise à moitié ouverte, un short hawaïen à peine à la fin de l'hiver et sa bande de potes riante l'entourant ? Voilà une question à laquelle elle priait pour avoir une réponse immédiate. Le plus troublant, certainement, avec cet homme, c'était qu'en réalité, il n'était même pas exceptionnellement beau : un nez trop long, des dents trop pointues, des yeux trop carnassiers. Mais, pourtant, quelque chose la poussait à ne pas quitter l'homme des yeux. Vivi poussa un petit cri aigu, attirant son regard sur elle :

« Et alors, là, il a fait quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ? La pressa Nami.

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir sa petite amie ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Et alors ? Il embrasse bien ?

-Quoi ? Mais on ne s'est pas embrassés !

-Mon Dieu… »

Sanji pressa le pas, gêné par ce regard pressant qu'il sentait souvent sur lui. Tout ça le fatiguait, en fait. Il passait son temps à faire des allers-retours et à chaque fois qu'il sortait, il sentait ce regard sur lui. Oh, il n'était pas fou : pour s'être déjà retourné, il savait pertinemment qu'on le regardait. En soit, le fait ne le dérangeait pas mais l'insistance de l'homme qu'il avait surpris, elle, oui. Il se consolait ou se rassurait en se répétant que tant qu'il ne l'abordait pas ou n'abordait pas ses amis, tout allait bien, mais parfois il était tenté de renouer avec ses vieilles habitudes et d'envoyer son pied dans la face de ce « malpropre ». En plus, ce n'était pas flatteur parce que l'homme était loin d'être son genre (parce que Sanji, il aime les femmes, et les cheveux verts). Mais si Sanji avait dû décrire l'autre, il aurait dit ceci : là où les cernes de Law le rendaient magnétique, celles de cette homme lui donnait juste le regard plus lubrique, regard loin d'être exceptionnel puisque ses billes noires étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bateau, son menton était rasé, mais mal, son teint cadavérique, son corps maigre et sec. Et son sourire, qu'il venait à l'instant d'adresser au blond était tellement malsain qu'un frisson d'horreur parcouru son échine et qu'il pressa le pas pour semer ce voyeur.

Zoro en avait vu beaucoup, des crétins qui pensaient sincèrement pouvoir se lancer dans la musculation sans effort : okay, ça paraît facile à faire dans les pubs, mais croyez-le, ça ne l'était pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Déjà, on ne commençait certainement pas avec tel ou tel poids sous prétexte que ça paraissait tellement plus classe de soulever ça plutôt qu'un seul kilo de chaque côté. Sauf que quand on garde ses deux bras en l'air pendant plus de dix secondes avec un kilo de chaque côté, ça commence à devenir vraiment, vraiment, vraiment lourd.

« Bon, alors je vous le répète, hein, vous commencez ! Donc, vous ne pouvez pas soulever d'un coup cinq kilo et faire comme les bodybuilder dans les pubs pour du parfum, ou du déodorant ! »

Si on lui avait dit, quand il avait décidé de devenir coach sportif en musculation dans ce tout petit centre qu'il tomberait sur des cas pareils, il aurait sûrement retiré immédiatement son CV.

« Mais je veux soulever ces poids ! »

Zoro poussa un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme : il aurait dû rester avec Luffy, bon Dieu oui, il aurait dû. Une seule pensée percutait dans sa tête : vivement la fin de cette journée.

Robin reposa son livre, tournant la tête vers Franky. Elle et lui étaient en couple depuis un long moment mais c'était toujours surprenant pour telle ou telle personne la connaissant : comme si ils venaient d'apprendre qu'elle savait se servir de ses attributs. Bien sûr, de par sa nature de femme froide, distante et souvent glauque, il lui arrivait très peu d'être comprise, Franky lui-même ayant du mal, par moment. Parfois, elle se demandait même ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble : elle si froide, calculatrice et glauque, lui si sympathique, bon public et plutôt pervers. Pas du tout sur la même planète, les deux tourtereaux. Elle avait bien sûr déjà abordé le sujet avec l'homme qui s'était au passage refait une coupe, mais celui-ci lui avait dit que Law et Luffy aussi étaient différents, et que ça ne les empêchaient pas de sortir ensemble, ce qui avait vraiment réconfortée Robin.

Jimbe poussa un soupir qui aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe qui s'il n'était pas seul. Comme d'habitude. En fait, Jimbe était toujours seul, comme un con. Il en avait d'ailleurs plus que marre. Koala, sa fille, ne l'appelait pas, et il était seul. Sérieusement, complètement, carrément, seul. Ça, c'était le genre de chose qui lui faisait regretter l'époque où il était marié. Avant de se rappeler que son ex-femme était une voyante complètement dingue et que sans son divorce, il n'aurait pas pu continuer à s'occuper de Luffy. Et c'était impensable. Jimbe préféra donc se lever de son fauteuil plutôt que rester y pleurer et il sortit pour se balader. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il percuta malencontreusement de plein fouet une femme. Elle avait entre vingt et trente ans, ses cheveux était teints en vert (c'est la mode ou quoi ?) et ses deux grands yeux noirs inquiets étaient posés sur un gamin qui devait être adolescent, peut-être l'âge de Luffy quand il avait commencé sérieusement le basket, à treize, quatorze ans. Le gamin avait la peau blanche de sa mère et ses yeux, mais des cheveux aussi orange que ceux de Nami et aussi intenses que ceux de Shanks.

« Excusez-moi, dit Jimbe, attirant l'attention de la femme. Désolé. » Il tendit la main au gamin qui la prit avec reconnaissance et le remercia une fois debout. _Bien élevé_ , ne pût-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit l'autre. » Jimbe réfléchit et finalement, peut-être un peu incité par la beauté de la femme, il dit :

« Je vous paye un café et un croissant pour me faire pardonner ?

-Un pain au chocolat ! Marchanda le môme.

-Eh bien, tu es dur en affaire mais ça me va ! » Jimbe tourna la tête vers la dame qui aquiesca et dit à son tour :

« Au fait, lui c'est Pappag, moi c'est Camie, et je préfère le thé. »

Pourtant, Brook savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer dans la rue si on ne voulait pas passer pour un SDF aveugle. Il le savait depuis un long moment. Une fois en jouant du violon pour distraire les vieilles dames dans un parc, il s'était fait une fortune. Il avait trouvé ça malhonnête, mais il était reparti avec l'argent. Du coup, il s'était juré de plus jamais le faire. Alors, quand une gentille dame d'un peu près son âge d'après sa voix l'informa qu'elle avait déposé un billet de vingt dans son étui à violon, il la poursuivit pour lui rendre le billet (et lui demander la couleur de sa culotte). Elle lui demanda immédiatement si elle était son coupe de foudre et s'il voulait l'épouser, et comme il ne savait d'un coup plus ou se mettre il lui demanda bêtement son nom. Lola. Lola était aussi folle que lui… Il reviendrait dans ce boulevard plus souvent.

Ussop et Kaya, c'était tout une histoire. Genre, l'histoire d'amour la plus guimauve au monde, digne des films hollywoodiens et leurs scénarios cent fois répétitifs (« ennuyant », aurait dit Nami, en bonne non-croyante de l'amour). Du coup, Ussop et Kaya avait toujours été un couple, toujours été certains de s'aimer et en plus, ils s'étaient fiancés comme si tout ça n'était qu'une prolongation de ce qui avait déjà été décidé. Tout ça, c'était normal. Passionnant à sa façon, passionnant pour eux, mais normal, aussi. La prochaine fois, Ussop y réfléchira à deux fois avant de proposer quelque chose à Kaya pour leur avenir : l'organisation, ça craint.

Chopper, Tony, ou je ne sais quel surnom débiles inventés par Luffy (à croire que c'était ça, sa passion), avait toujours été la peluche de tout le monde jusqu'au jour maudit où il avait rencontré Wanda et Carrot. Wanda le bassinait sans cesse pour qu'ils aillent draguer ensemble parce que « draguer avec un hétéro pour une lesbienne, c'est juste le paradis » et Carrot le tabassait tranquillement (et gentiment, tout de même), parce que c'était son passe-temps de maltraiter ses amis. Il n'était plus une peluche toute douce et gentille, il était vraiment quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important. Ensuite Wanda s'était mise en couple avec Monet (Corazon s'était plaint qu'il n'aurait pas de petits-enfants légitimes, et Law lui avait balancé qu'eux-mêmes avaient été adoptés, ce qui l'avait bizarrement revigoré) et Chopper s'était retrouvé à passer le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis qui le prenait pour une peluche, ou avec Carrot. A ce moment-là, il s'était aperçu que la jeune fille était plus fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Mal d'être ainsi séparée brusquement de sa meilleure-amie, Carrot avait perdu de son répondant et passait le plus clair de son temps à elle à pleurer dans les bras de Chopper. Et ç'avait touché le petit Chopper qui avait senti son cœur battre soudain plus vite. Alors il était décidé (et Hina l'avait remonté à bloc avec Luffy), il ferait sa déclaration à Carrot cette semaine, voire pourquoi pas carrément le lendemain.

Cette semaine-là paraissait donc la plus intéressante de l'année pour beaucoup.

 **Mardi**

Tony avait préparé tout son speech : un bon truc bien long que Wanda aurait qualifié d'ennuyant si elle avait été au courant de ses attentions, mais il préférait qu'elle ne les apprenne jamais, voir le plus tard possible. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la grande maison de plus en plus désertée par ses occupants et se planta devant Luffy tout juste rentré de chez Law (lequel campait sur l'un des tabourets du bar en attendant que Luffy ait fini le petit-déjeuner). Son ami releva la tête et lui fit un sourire encourageant :

« Tu y vas ? Demanda-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils au plus vieux, pas au courant.

-J'y vais confirma gravement Chopper. » Et comme il ne se sentait pas de mentir à son ami il ajouta : « Je suis stressé !

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda finalement Trafalgar qui ne comprenait définitivement rien.

-Rien, rien, éluda Luffy. » Avec un sourire encourageant à Tony il ajouta : « Bonne chance ! Ait confiance en toi !

-Si elle dit non ?

-Tu me rappelle ce que tu disais à propos de Law quand je me prenais des refus dans la tronche ? Rit le jeune brun.

-Oui, rappelle-lui, fit le concerné avec un regard menaçant.

-Je me souviens de ce que je disais, Lu'. C'était pas franchement cool.

-Ben je te dirais ça si elle te snob.

Merci ! Fit-il à son ami, reconnaissant, avant de quitter la maison d'un pas enjoué, laissant l'adulte et le lycéen à leurs futures explications. »

Law lança un regard peu amène à son petit-ami, ce que fit sourire ce dernier. Le sourire en question déclencha un froncement de sourcils chez l'étudiant qui fit rigoler le petit brun. Le plus vieux posa finalement sa question :

« Qu'est-ce que vous disiez sur moi quand je te lançait « un refus dans la tronche » ?

-Pleins de vilaines choses, pouffa l'autre. » Law passa derrière le bar et enlaça la taille de son petit-ami avec son bras droit, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Et c'était quoi ces méchantes choses ? » Et comme Luffy ne répondit pas, il le chatouilla, le faisant s'écrouler de rires par terre.

Brook paya les cafés à tâtons (il savait reconnaître l'âge d'une personne à la voix, mais l'addition, tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter). Lola l'avait trainé là et il n'aurait pas pu l'en dissuader. Bon, elle s'était plainte tout le temps qu'elle était trop grosse et que c'était pour ça que personne ne voulait l'épouser mais Brook en avait rien eu à foutre, parce que c'était Brook, et que le jour où il s'offusquerait de quelque chose, ça voudrait dire que c'était la fin du monde, ou que Luffy n'aimait plus Law, chose encore plus improbable que la fin du monde. Il la laissa encore déblatérer sur sa vie, pas dérangé le moins du monde, parce qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, alors qu'ils avaient juste déjeuné ensemble et que, techniquement, il ne la connaissait que depuis deux ou trois heures, peut-être quatre. Il perdait complètement la notion du temps, maintenant. Alors que la femme s'extasiait sur Laboon qui était « trop chou ! », Brook se permit enfin de lui faire une remarque (il connaissait sa vie en long en large et en travers, il pouvait se le permettre, nan ?) :

« Lola, peut-être que tu veux te marier trop vite, tout simplement.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu n'as jamais songé à tomber amoureuse, avant ?

-Je croyais que personne ne pouvait m'aimer… »

Sanji accéléra encore le pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois que ce type le suivait autant que ça. Il se résolut à faire un détour avant de rentrer : hors de question de mettre ses amis en danger. Il fit donc demi-tour mais rentra dans un torse qu'il connaissait bien.

« Putain, sale algue, tu peux pas faire gaffe, merde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lui répondit Zoro. » Il avait perçu un truc, dans le discours du blond, comme un appel à l'aide inavoué. Son ami le traitait d'algue, d'algue verte, ou de saleté d'algue, oui. Pas de « sale algue ». Une nuance très peu remarquable mais qui, combinée à son regard fuyant et à sa précipitation avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans, donnait un cocktail explosif. Le cuisinier murmura entre ses dents :

« Y'avait un type derrière moi. Il est toujours là ? Putain, dit-il en le voyant hocher la tête. Ça fait des jours qu'il me suit ce con ! » Alors Zoro fit craquer ses doigts, apostropha le type en question et le poursuivit jusqu'à ce que le mec rentre dans un flic.

« Tu vas tout de suite arrêter de suivre mon pote, grinça le vert alors que « le pote » les rattrapait enfin. Si t'arrêtes pas, je l'incite à porter plainte. Okay ?

-Okay, souffla l' autre, terrifié devant l'air du mastodonte en face de lui.

-Merci…

-Gin, souffla-t-il encore.

-Gin. » Et ils se séparèrent là, laissant un policier choqué sur le trottoir. Sanji le remercia en murmurant, presque regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à cette menace existentielle qu'est l'idée de porter plainte.

« De rien. Et la prochaine fois, si y'en a une, parles-en merde. On s'inquiète pour toi, tous. T'avais pas l'air bien en ce moment. Nous refait plus jamais ça.

-Toi, t'étais inquiet, se moqua le blond.

-Bien sûr que oui, t'es un pote de mon meilleur pote et je t'- bref, préviens-nous. » Mais Sanji avait compris le truc. Il souffla que putain, ils étaient tous les deux des crétins, et Zoro comprit le truc aussi. Et ils s'embrassèrent, faisant passer leurs émotions à leur manière :

« Putain tu m'as mordu, connard !

-Oh, la ferme, le vrillé, tu m'as arraché les cheveux ! »

Chopper souffla un bon coup avant de sonner, les yeux baissés vers le paillasson de l'appartement. Carrot ouvrit la porte, haussant les sourcils devant son ami, plus petit qu'elle. Ne s'attendant pas à sa visite, elle le laissa tout de même rentrer, surprise par son air sérieux.

« Y'a un problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand il se fut installé. » Celui-ci sembla gonflé ses poumons puis relâcha tout et dit :

« J'étais venu te faire une déclaration d'amour mais je suis nul pour ça alors…alors voilà.

-Chopper, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, répondit-elle. » Et alors qu'il se levait visiblement bouleversé elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, mais je veux essayer ! Il y a…quelque chose, avec toi. » Il se tourna lentement, hésitant vers elle, leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens et alors seulement elle comprit que même si ça prendrait du temps, elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle réussirait à oublier Wanda, et il la rendrait heureuse. Elle le pressentait, et son flair ne la trompait jamais.

 **Mercredi**

Nami avait obtenu son numéro. Et il était temps, parce que les deux meilleur amis de Luffy, qui passait sa vie chez son copain, venaient de se décider à être en couple (honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas comment). Parce que Brook avait apparemment rencontré quelqu'un, que Jimbe et son sourire radieux ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand-chose, que Robin et Franky devenaient de plus en plus mièvre, que Vivi l'avait soûlée avec ce gars au nom imprononçable qui commençait par un K, qu'Ussop et Kaya l'emmerdaient avec leurs fiançailles et que Chopper avait apparemment réussi à faire sa déclaration.

Bref, il était grand temps qu'elle trouve à nouveau quelqu'un. Elle s'apprêta sans en faire trop : jean slim et t-shirt à épaules tombantes. Elle avait envie de plaire, pas de passer pour une fille facile, vulgaire, ou trop lourde. Elle attrapa son sac, dévala les escaliers et, épluchant une mandarine pour le petit-déjeuner, elle se mit en marche vers leur lieu de rendez-vous d'un pas sautillant, presque pressée de revoir l'homme, comme elle n'aurait jamais cru l'être un jour.

Law regardait Luffy dormir. Il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion, en ce moment, mais il était tombé malade la veille à cause du repas que son crétin de petit-ami avait préparé, alors il restait à la maison pour la journée. Le « crétin de petit-ami » en question était avachi sur son ventre, un bras en travers du torse de l'aîné des deux, l'autre écrasé sous son poids et sincèrement, Trafalgar plaignait ce pauvre membre. Ses jambes étaient croisées en arrière et il ronflait légèrement, un filet de salive sur le menton, ce que Law trouva passablement dégueulasse. Son compagnon avait déjà fait preuve de plus de sex-appeal, même en dormant. Mais comme lui se tapait une indigestion, il était actuellement mal placé pour faire de quelconques reproches à celui qui partageait sa vie. Celui-ci se retourna sur le dos, fronçant les sourcils. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs places derrière sa tête et il essuya du coude gauche sa salive, probablement gêné dans son sommeil. La position un peu plus confortable évita à l'étudiant d'entendre d'autres ronflements, même si sa respiration était plutôt forte. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta là, à le regarder, et c'était plutôt effrayant parce qu'il se sentit comme un psychopathe. Avant de relativiser en se disant qu'il l'était un peu quand même, haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte. Les paupières du lycéen frétillèrent avant qu'il ne les ouvre, puis les referment immédiatement. Il se frotta les yeux comme pour chasser la lumière et se redressa finalement. Quand son regard tomba sur son copain il lui murmura :

« Hey.

-T'as dormi comme un gros dégueulasse. Si y'a de la bave sur les draps, tu les nettoies. Et je suis malade, je t'avais dit que la viande carbonisée comme ça, ça se mangeait pas. A cause de toi, je peux pas aller en cours.

-Alors je te garde pour moi tout la journée ?

-C'est ça, réjouies-toi de m'avoir rendu malade. » L'adolescent lui sourit, content, et l'embrassa un court instant sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller manger, sans l'autre, sinon ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Il revint très vite au lit, bien décidé à snober son portable et à se réfugié dans les bras de son amour. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

« Lu' ?

-Hum ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi. » Luffy explosa de rire, non pas parce qu'il n'y croyait pas mais parce qu'il se sentait soudain plus…léger, comme soulagé. Et Law soupira, caressant son dos et levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir.

Jimbe était vraiment amusé par le dynamisme de Pappag. Il courrait dans tous les sens dans le jardin et l'adulte se demanda s'il devait justifier son absence de la maison à ses amis. Mais comme personne n'était jamais là en ce moment, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il avait couché avec Camie. Ce n'était pas prémédité et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir maintenant, mais il avait aimé sa douceur, son regard calme et sa façon de sourire. Il avait aimé son intelligence, sa maladresse immense et sa manière de partir loin dans ses pensées. C'était un coup de foudre pour lui qui n'avait plus eu de relations depuis son ex-femme. Ils avaient parlés jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit alors qu'elle l'avait juste invité à dîner au début. C'était presque délirant, ces sentiments qui le prenaient soudain à revers alors qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais, et l'idée d'être déjà sous le charme d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours, l'idée que tout allait trop vite le prenait facilement aux tripes. Mais Camie était un ange, une sainte, et il ne savait même plus comment résister. Et elle lui avait dit, d'ailleurs, qu'elle aussi, elle était étonnée, un peu effrayée. « Et puis, finalement, c'est bien. La vie ne nous laisse pas le temps de réfléchir », avait-elle ajouté. Et Jimbe avait conclu qu'ils essaieraient, qu'ils tenteraient réellement d'avoir une histoire ensemble. Camie avait semblé d'accord, et ensemble, ils avaient parlé de ce qui se passait avec Pappag. C'était précipité, mais le gamin avait quatorze ans, presque quinze, il comprendrait. Et en effet, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé. Oh, il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation, c'est sûr. Mais il était vraiment heureux. Il avait expliqué à Jimbe qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père. Le sien s'était barré, enfui dès qu'il avait appris que sa petite-amie était enceinte. « Un connard », avait précisé l'adolescent et Camie l'avait réprimandé pour l'insulte en souriant doucement, comme s'il elle se retenait de confirmer ses propos. C'était fou, dingue, délirant. Mais Jimbe n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions : il vivrait, tenterait de rendre heureuse Camie même si ça ne faisait que deux jours, et il serait un père pour Pappag, même si sa mère et lui se séparait, sauf si le gosse était contre. Et il ne prendrait pas la place de Koala ou Luffy dans son cœur, non, il en prendrait une autre, aussi pleine que pour ses autres enfants, mais pas plus, pas moins, et ce serait très bien comme ça.

Jimbe leur parla de tout, de son ex-femme un peu folle, de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années mais avec qui il parlait toutes les semaines, de Luffy et de son dévouement pour lui, de sa grande maison, de Laboon qui faisait semblant de détester tout le monde mais qui grognait dès qu'on essayait de s'en prendre à eux, de Zoro et Sanji qui l'épuisaient déjà, et du nouveau chien, Merry, offert par le majordome de Kaya, Merry aussi, à Ussop en vue du mariage et qui salissait tout partout. De Nami et de sa manie de conquérir plus l'or que l'homme, de Robin et de ses longues études, de Franky qui se lamentait de ne pas souvent voir sa femme, de Chopper et de ses manies quand il s'agissait de compliments, de Brook et de sa musique. Il parla même de Law, de ses études de médecines et de sa politesse parfois feinte.

Et Camie sourit tendrement en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Peut-être seulement pour le moment, peut-être pour la vie. Et tant pis si c'est une hérésie, une folie, une énorme erreur. Pour l'instant c'était lui et elle, et un peu son fils aussi. Tant pis pour les disputes et les réconciliations, les ennuis et les promesses, dans le vide ou jusqu'au bout. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'amour

« Il faudrait rajouter ça à la liste des conneries qu'on a fait, ricana Eustass, le verre à la main. » Jewelry confirma d'un haussement de tête, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. Law, lui, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels alors que Basil, à ses côtés, pouffait de rire. Ils s'étaient un peu isoler les uns des autres en grandissant, et c'était bon de se retrouver enfin. Eustass et Jewelry leur avait donc contés leurs affaires de ménage, Basil avait ricané en expliquant comment il avait envoyé chier son précédent patron pour avoir un poste haut placé dans l'entreprise rivale, et Law avait soupiré en racontant ses déboires, autant amoureux, avec le nombre de gaffes que Luffy exécutait à la minute, que fraternels, avec Monet qui passait sa vie à se moquer de lui ou à lui raconter des choses dont il se serait passé sur son intimité avec Wanda. Les rires fusaient donc dans l'appartement du médecin, qui, souriant, pour une fois, enchaînait sur une histoire à propos de Zoro et de sa loyauté envers son petit-ami.

 **Jeudi**

Nami se réveilla dans le lit, tranquillement. Arlong n'était déjà plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas prévu au programme, ça. Se levant, elle tâta la table de nuit, puis les draps, pour trouver son portable, mais ne mit pas une seule seconde la main dessus. Elle fouilla encore, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le cœur, mais ne trouva rien, même ainsi. Titubant sous le sentiment d'oppression qui lui enserrait la poitrine, elle se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. La poignée lui resta entre les doigts. A présent parfaitement réveillée, elle couina sous la pression, et ses mains explorèrent la surface exposée à elles.

Jimbe décrocha son téléphone d'une main experte : à force de répondre à tous les appels de détresse de Luffy (qui l'avait quand même appelé à trois heures du mat' parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir un bocal à cornichon pour se faire un sandwich pain, saucisson, jambon, fromage, jambon cru et cornichons), l'homme avait appris à être rapide avec l'appareil. C'était Koala, ce qui était bizarre, parce qu'elle n'appelait normalement que le week-end. Jimbe fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Allô ?

-Papa, c'est moi, j'ai un suuuper nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Hum, oui, je t'écoute ? » Fit Jimbe, rassuré par le ton enjoué de son trésor et son « super » à la Frankie. Koala sembla plus excitée que jamais au moment de répondre :

« J'arrive dans ta ville ! Mon fiancé, je t'ai dit que j'avais un fiancé ? Bref, mon fiancé a eu une mutation dans ta ville, et donc on emménage dans six mois, max ! C'est génial, non ? » Jimbe sourit, vraiment satisfait par la bonne nouvelle que lui apportait sa Koala. Sa vie semblait s'illuminer de milles et une couleur : Camie, Papagg, Luffy, Koala, tout le monde semblait heureux. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de souligner :

« Un fiancé ? Ma fille a un fiancé et elle ne m'en parle pas ? Nan mais Koala, tu te fiches de moi, là ! » La conversation dura deux bonnes heures durant lesquels Koala expliqua qu'elle avait rencontré Sabo, le fameux fiancé, au travail. Jimbe fronça le nez au prénom, mu par un sentiment intriguant, mais ne retrouvant pas l'information que son cerveau semblait chercher, il abandonna finalement.

Dans son coin, Sanji fronçait les sourcils, un peu intrigué, un mauvais sentiment au creux de la poitrine. Tournant dans la cuisine comme un lion en cage, il finit par faire le tour de la maison sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Excédé, son tout nouveau petit-ami finit par lui demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Alors, il craqua :

« Nami devrait déjà être là, algue verte, tu l'aurais pas vue ?

-On s'en fout de cette sorcière ! Si elle est pas là, tant mieux, ça nous fait des vacances, enfin ! » Sanji renonça à l'idée de lui dire qu'il était inquiet pour son amie. Ç'aurait seulement énervé Zoro, cette impitoyable sans cœur. Le cuisinier fit le tour de la demeure dans l'espoir d'apercevoir miraculeusement la passionnée des mandarines, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas questionner Jimbe, apparemment toujours absent, ni Luffy, qui se baladait encore il ne savait où. Robin était au travail, Franky bricolait au garage et ne s'apercevrait même pas de sa présence, Ussop squattait allègrement chez Kaya, Coby faisait les boutiques avec son ami stupide dont il ne se souvenait jamais du nom (mais il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre ces deux-là, car, après tout, à part Luffy, tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait eu un béguin pour leur « boss » à une époque), Chopper trainait dans les jupons de Carrot très loin de leur monde, Wanda accaparait Monet, Brook était parti pour « faire du violon dans la rue, c'est un rencard », phrase que Sanji n'avait toujours pas compris, et Law était hors-catégorie (mais de toute façon il devait être avec Luffy, ou à la fac, ou en train de bosser, bref, pas du tout en condition de « dérangement social »).

Sanji prit donc ses affaires, balança un « je vais essayer de trouver Nami ! » et s'en fut. Il sourit en se rendant compte que Zoro l'avait suivi :

« Quoi tu t'intéresses à la santé de Nami maintenant ?

-Certainement pas ! Ricana Zoro. Mais si elle s'est mise dans la merde, elle est en train de t'embarquer avec elle, et ça, c'est hors de question.

-Oh… donc c'est de moi que tu te soucies autant ? Je me sens si protégé et comblé par mon homme ! Ironisa le cuisinier en faisant une moue admiratrice. » Zoro eut un ricanement qu'il tenta de dissimuler habilement.

« Tu crois pas qu'on a pas assez parlé tous les deux ? Je veux dire, mardi, on s'est mis ensemble, et puis basta, viva la vida. Sérieux, on a rien fait ensemble.

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait deux gosses qui font style genre « on est amoureux » mais qui ne savent même pas ce que ça veut dire…

-Dis, cuistot de pacotille…t'es sûr, hein ? » Sanji ne comprit d'abord pas où voulait en venir son copain, mais quand il saisit que la question voulait dire « t'es sûr pour nous deux ? » Il gueula :

« Quoi ? Toi, t'es pas sûr ? Parce que moi aussi, et maintenant qu'on est ensembles, t'es pas dans la merde pour te débarrasser de moi mon vieux !

-J'y comptais pas stupide cuistot !

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter comme ça sans rien dire ? Je te jure que je vais te… »

Brook s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil que lui indiqua Lola. Elle tournait dans tous les sens en tâchant de montrer tous les recoins et objets de son habitat naturel à un aveugle. C'était tout de même assez risible pour être souligné. Choisissant de ne pas trop cracher dans la soupe, Brook se tut et ne reprécisa pas son handicap. Dans un sens, ç'avait du bon d'être en présence d'une personne qui en avait strictement rien à foutre de ses yeux défectueux. Bien sûr, ses amis ne le discriminaient pas sous prétexte qu'il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais ils faisaient tout de même attention, même sans s'en rendre compte. Luffy lui-même avait du mal à passer outre. Quand il faisait une activité avec Brook, il lui expliquait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, surtout quand tous deux se bagarraient joyeusement. Bien sûr, ça partait d'une bonne attention, mais Brook avait toujours l'impression d'être prit en pitié. Et puis, quand ils faisaient tous une soirée films, Brook se retrouvait tout seul comme un con dans la cuisine, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien voir. Il se sentait écarté, mais lorsque ses amis le comprenaient et coupaient le film, ou le mettaient en audiodescription, il se sentait encore plus blessé, parce que c'était de la pitié pour lui, et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais y avoir droit. Mais lorsqu'on porte un handicap tel que le fait d'être aveugle, impossible d'avoir une existence sans pitié, ou même juste avec un minimum de pitié. Brook se disait que c'était quand même dingue, son aptitude à envier la vue des autres. La vue, une notion abstraite pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Les gens ne savaient pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours dit parce que c'était quelque chose que celui qui lui avait enseigné « l'art d'être aveugle », Issho Fujitora, lui avait toujours répété, depuis la naissance, depuis que ses parents lui avaient demandé de s'occuper de lui. Les gens ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient littéralement pas ce que c'était que d'être aveugle, encore moins aveugle de naissance. La plupart des gens s'imaginaient, et pour cause car c'était ce qu'on disait aux enfants, qu'être aveugle c'était avoir les yeux constamment fermés, voir éternellement du noir. C'était vrai pour certains. Les aveugles de naissance n'avaient pas « cette chance ». Etre aveugle de naissance, c'est comme fermer les yeux et essayer de voir avec ses épaules. Ça ne marche pas. Etre aveugle de naissance, c'est avoir des yeux sur la face juste pour la déco. Ne pas pouvoir s'en servir, même seulement pour voir du noir. Voilà ce que c'était, être aveugle de naissance. Les gens ne savaient pas.

« A quoi tu penses, Brook ? Lui demanda gentiment Lola, qui avait vu la profonde réflexion de son ami.

-Je pense à « Les gens ne savent pas ».

-Pardon ?

-Ce que c'est d'être aveugle. Les gens ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être aveugle, encore moins aveugle de naissance. La plupart du temps, ils n'en ont qu'une idée approximative. Certains ne savent rien. Beaucoup d'aveugles sont tués parce qu'ils sont nés victimes, jugés trop différents. Tu le savais ?

-Non…

-Les gens ne savent pas. » Lola déglutit, puis, doucement, elle prit Brook, déprimé, dans ses bras et le serra tendrement.

« Tu as raison. Les gens ne savent pas, c'est triste. Tu sais…je suis journaliste. Tu veux que j'en parle ? Je peux, j'adore parler. »

 **Vendredi**

Une réunion se tenait là. Luffy assit en bout de table, avec à sa droite un Jimbe grave et sévère, debout, et à sa gauche, debout aussi, un Law au visage fermé. Sur le côté gauche de la table, de Luffy au bout, venaient : Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper. A droite : Robin, Franky, et Vivi. Tous plutôt remontés, inquiets, avec de mauvais pressentiments en tête.

« Si je saisis bien… Commeça Luffy d'une voix froide. Nami a disparu depuis…mercredi soir. Et je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?

-On n'était pas sûrs sûrs de sa disparition, se défendit Sanji qui avait pourtant totalement paniqué la veille.

-C'est pas une raison putain ! Explosa le petit brun. J'ai parlé avec Zoro ! Vous la cherchiez déjà hier ! Quand on a le moindre doute sur la disparition d'une amie, la moindre des choses, c'est de prévenir tout le monde, merde ! » Luffy et Nami étaient amis depuis des années. Leur amitié ne s'était cependant pas faite en un jour, car Nami, à l'époque, était une petite fille un peu trop peste sur les bords, une voleuse hors-pair, mais surtout, elle détestait Luffy et son air de garçon populaire. Elle pensait que les gens populaires étaient tous des cons sans cœurs et sans cervelles. Luffy lui avait prouvé le contraire en sauvant le chien d'un vieil homme, qui allait se faire écraser sur la route sans autres formes de procès.

« Luffy, calme toi, lui intima son meilleur ami. » Zoro était inquiet. Il ne le dirait pour rien au monde, ça, non, jamais, mais il crevait d'inquiétude pour Nami. La jeune femme leur collait aux fesses, à Luffy, à lui, puis aux autres, depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il ne se sente pas concerné par son sort. Ses désaccords, principalement moraux, avec elle, n'avaient pas leur place dans la conversation quand il s'agissait de la protéger.

« Par quoi on commence ? Ou on la cherche ? Demanda Tony. » Chopper était plus blanc qu'un linge de lit, et complètement tendu, contracté. Il avait entre ses mains un bandage. De nature craintive, le pauvre s'inquiétait presque démesurément pour son amie. Il jetait des regards apeurés à chacun de ses amis, et envoyait de temps en temps des messages récapitulatifs à Carrot, qu'il avait prévenu pour expliquer son départ de l'appartement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut pas la géo localiser ? Avec son portable ? Proposa Vivi. » Les regards convergèrent vers Franky, qui, conscient qu'on comptait sur lui, confirma :

« Je peux. » Il réfléchit un instant puis rajouta : « Enfin, si la batterie de son portable n'a pas été retirée. » Il eut un instant de silence, puis il dit : « Mais y'a pas de raison, hein. Presque personne sait qu'il faut retirer la batterie d'un portable pour qu'il ne soit pas géo localisé. La plupart des gens pensent qu'il suffit d'éteindre le téléphone.

-On n'a pas besoin des détails, coupa sèchement Luffy. Fais ton boulot. »

La maison avait une belle façade. Une piscine devant prenait presque toute la surface du petit jardin. Luffy se craquait les doigts un à un, déjà très remonté. A ses côtés, Law avait l'air de dire : « Calme-toi, on ne veut pas d'un mort », alors que lui-même semblait prêt à disséquer l'ennemi. Sanji et Zoro discutaient à voix basses, l'air sombre, et Chopper vérifiait sa trousse de secours à deux mètres d'eux. Le reste de la bande était encore en retrait, en attente au cas où les quatre hommes ne s'en sortiraient pas (mais il leur semblait évident que ce serait le cas, surtout avec un Luffy en colère dans leur camp).

Dix minutes plus tard, leur « capitaine » fonçait dans la porte de la villa un hurlant, suivit de près par un Trafalgar pestant contre le tempérament imprévisible de son petit-ami. Zoro et Sanji ne se gênèrent pas pour suivre leurs amis, le blond éteignant sa cigarette en la jetant purement et simplement dans la piscine privée comme un malpropre. On entendit des grands cris, plusieurs engueulades, et, enfin, on vit une Nami très peu couverte débarquer dans leurs rangs et foncer dans les bras de Jimbe : elle ne portait en effet que le long manteau de Law, et courrait pieds nus.

Quelques instants encore et Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Law sortait, le premier avec les poings en sang, le deuxième avec la gueule cassée, le troisième avec les chaussures trempées dans un liquide rouge facilement reconnaissable, le quatrième au téléphone avec ce qui semblait être la police. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers leur amie rousse qui pleurait désormais dans les bras du plus âgé de la bande, et Luffy la saisit par les épaules avant de la serrer contre lui. Sanji et Zoro, quant à eux, se placèrent devant lui et derrière elle comme pour dresser une muraille entre leur protégée et les autres. Law raccrocha au téléphone et entama une conversation animée avec Jimbe sous les regards incrédules de tous les autres, qui, du coup, ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Bientôt, Nami se redressa et fit un demi-tour contrôlé, intimant au sabreur et au cuisinier de lui dégagé la vue d'un geste sans grande conviction, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Elle regarda tour à tour ses amis, esquissa un sourire factice, sécha ses larmes, puis les remercia avec une voix tellement cassé qu'il sembla que ses cordes vocales elles-mêmes avaient décidé que les pleurs valaient mieux que les mots dans de telles circonstances.

La police arriva à toute blinde, il fallut faire des dépositions, et Nami fit part de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, enfermé nue dans cette chambre, persuadée de n'avoir aucune chance de sortie. Luffy confia ne pas en avoir cru ses yeux, qu'il ne pensait pas ça possible. Law, la gorge nouée sans vouloir se l'avouer, s'approcha vivement de Jimbe pour échanger quelques mots avec lui :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait porter à nouveau atteinte à l'innocence de Luffy, pas à ce point du moins, mais il semblerait que l'univers se soit passé le mot pour lui faire du mal impunément.

-Oui, lui répondit l'homme d'un air soucieux. Il va falloir que tu t'en occupes bien. Ce soir, il sera dévasté mais il ne te dira rien si tu ne le pousses pas dans ses retrenchements. Il est du genre à sourire et à faire croire que tout va bien quand il crève à l'intérieur. Tu as bien vu avec Ace : il nous fait croire que ça va, mais moi, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est en paix avec l'idée de l'avoir perdu, il n'est toujours pas allé sur sa tombe, il fait des cauchemars régulièrement, et Marco m'a dit qu'il refusait ses appels.

-Oui, je sais. Ce soir, ça va être horrible, soupira Law en regardant son jeune amant qui consolait Chopper avec un grand sourire. » Il y eut un instant ou Tony ne regarda pas Luffy, et le sourire de ce dernier tomba, juste quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne surprenne le regard de Trafalgar et qu'il ne revête à nouveau son sourire factice, mais sans les yeux pétillants qui lui allaient si bien, nota mentalement le médecin.

 **Samedi**

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard courroucé. Apparemment, la dispute d'hier n'était pas passé, soupira mentalement Luffy. Il avait voulu rester à la villa pour veiller sur Nami, et Law avait accepté sans discuter, mais, une fois au lit, le médecin avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de l'agression de son amie et la discussion avait tourné au drame, son concluant par un silence froid et deux amants chacun de leurs côtés du lit, tournés chacun vers un mur différent.

La réflexion du jeune homme au chapeau de paille fut interrompue par le son de cloche qui résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Quelqu'un venait vraisemblablement leur rendre visite. Il partit donc ouvrir la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec Marco. La poignée lui échappa des mains et la porte claqua au nez du blond. Luffy se fit la réflexion que ça faisait beaucoup de nez avant de lui rouvrir la porte. Marco abordait un sourire gêné, et il agita calmement la main dans une vaine tentative de dire « coucou ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le plus jeune, la voix blanche.

-Tu ne réponds jamais à mes appels, ni à mes messages, ni à mes mails, ni à mes publications, j'ai demandé à Jimbe de te parler, tu ne lui as rien répondu, et j'ai demandé à Zoro, tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas envie. Donc je me suis dit que si je venais, tu ne pourrais pas m'opposer du silence. » Il garda le silence une seconde, puis, sceptique, il ajouta : « Maintenant je ne suis plus si sûr de mon idée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fermes la porte au nez.

-Entre, soupira Luffy en réponse. » Il se décala d'un pas pour laisser passer Marco, et ferma la porte dans son dos. Tous deux se rendirent dans la cuisine, que Law déserta sans demander son reste en remarquant qui accompagnait son amant. Zoro, qui descendait les escaliers en pantalon de pyjama, s'arrêta un instant, porta son regard sur la scène de Luffy et Marco s'asseyant l'un en face de l'autre, l'air de se tuer du regard, et fit demi-tour sans attendre la confrontation à venir.

« Alors ? Pourquoi ce cruel silence ? Commença Marco.

-Ace est mort, répondit Luffy, catégorique. » Il y eut un long silence, des regards blessés, puis Marco reprit la parole :

« Je sais oui. C'était mon compagnon et j'ai annoncé…ça, moi-même à ton père, alors, tu vois, je suis au courant. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir.

-Je…Marco, tu me le rappelles trop, tu comprends…

-Non. Je suis toujours son conjoint, même s'il est mort, Luffy. Je fais partie de cette famille que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis toujours là.

-Tu aurais dû être là ce jour-là. » Un regard blessé plus tard, Luffy s'excusait platement, le regard fermement encré sur le plan de travail. Marco n'avait pas pu être là à l'enterrement, le seul moment ou Luffy s'était retrouvé face à la tombe de son frère. Le blond, lui, ne s'en était pas senti capable. Il était resté cloîtré chez lui, et, lorsqu'il s'en était sorti, il n'avait formulé qu'un souhait : voire Luffy. Voire le petit-frère de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Mais celui-ci avait refusé. Sans doute blessé de ne pas avoir vu Marco au moment de dire adieu à Ace, il ne lui avait pas pardonné et avait refusé de le voir à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait son avis. Alors Marco s'était imposé en venant directement ici pour le voir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Marco après plusieurs minutes de silence. » Luffy réfléchit de longs instants. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira gravement, fatigué de devoir repenser à l'horreur de l'année passée, au grand drame de sa vie. Finalement, le brun répondit dans un marmonnement :

« Tu n'as qu'à me parler de ce voyage à Bali que tu as fait avec Ace avant qu'il ne reparte au front. Vous avez visité quoi ? »

 **Dimanche**

Le réveil de Luffy fut encouragé par une odeur de bacon fraîchement sortit de la poêle et d'œufs brouillés. Le sourire de Law l'encouragea à se redresser contre son oreiller. Ils se trouvaient dans leur appartement, et Trafalgar lui servait le petit-déjeuner au lit. Ils se sourirent, s'installèrent confortablement et mangèrent d'un commun accord silencieux.

« On oublie avant-hier ? Demanda timidement Luffy.

-On oublie, conclut Law. Mange, lui intima-t-il ensuite. » Luffy s'exécuta, au début en se faisant tout petit, puis, au final, ne pouvant retenir un sourire énorme de fleurir sur son visage, car Law venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Un bruit métallique raisonna dans la chambre quand la fourchette de Luffy percuta quelque chose de dur. Un froncement de sourcil plus tard, il écarta ses œufs brouillés de l'index et tomba sur un anneau doré dans son assiette. La voix chaude et grave de son amant raisonna alors à son oreille :

« Lu', on n'a vécu trop de choses ensemble et eu trop de difficultés à se trouver pour que je passe à côté de toi. Si j'ai une chance de passer au-dessus de la viande dans ton cœur, je t'en prie, épouse-moi. »

* * *

 **A bientôt pour une épilogue, un récapitulatif et un mot de la fin. Biz.**


	5. Année 2004

**Finalement, j'ai finit l'épilogue aujourd'hui, alors je vous laisse avec, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Année 2004.** **Août.**

Nami déposa une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe d'Ace en poussant un profond soupire. Peu de gens l'avaient su, pas même le principal concerné, mais il avait été son premier amour. Et même si, des années plus tard, lorsqu'il était décédé, elle n'éprouvait plus le moindre sentiment amoureux à son égard, elle avait tout de même énormément souffert, car un premier amour ne s'oublie pas. Sans le savoir, Ace avait influencé les choix de vie désastreux de la rousse et, sans doute aurait-il été vexé de l'apprendre. C'était un peu à cause de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais cru à l'amour pour elle, après tout. Mais comment en vouloir à Ace ? Au gentil, dévoué, courageux et torturé Ace ?

Nami n'en aurait pas été capable. Elle n'en était toujours pas capable d'ailleurs, surtout pas maintenant. La veille, pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, Luffy avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à cette tombe qu'il avait nettoyé et refleuri, pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Il était venu avec Sabo, le copain de Koala.

Quand on avait découvert que Sabo était aussi le grand-frère de Luffy, un grand-frère dont ni lui ni Ace n'avaient jamais parlé suite à sa disparition, on avait été plus que surpris, et sans doute que Jimbe et Koala avaient été les plus surpris. Cependant, ce qui avait marqué Nami, ç'avait été les larmes de joies de Dadan en retrouvant son fils disparu. La rousse n'était que très peu familière à l'histoire mais il lui semblait avoir entendu que Sabo avait eu un accident en traversant la route et que, sans papier et amnésique, on l'avait confié aux services sociaux sans chercher plus loin. Sa rencontre avec Luffy avait agi comme un électrochoc, mais le pire avait été quand il avait demandé à voir Ace.

Impossible d'oublier les larmes d'un homme qui retrouve un frère et apprend sa mort au même moment.

L'évènement le plus incroyable de l'année, cependant, avait été la création d'une extension à la villa. Une extension dans laquelle vivait désormais deux jeunes mariés : Ussop et Kaya. Luffy, quant à lui, avait fait aménager les combles en appartement et il y vivait tranquillement avec Law, parfois sans sortir de la journée. Carrot était venu s'installer avec Chopper, Lola avec Brook, et Jimbe, quant à lui, avait quitté la demeure pour rejoindre Camie et Papagg, glissant au passage un mot à propos de prendre sa retraite. Sa chambre n'était pas rester longtemps à l'abandon : Vivi l'avait réaménagé à son goût et à celui de Kohza, son petit-ami, puis, ils y avaient emménagé.

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient séparés, puis remis ensemble au bout de deux mois de séparation, et, désormais, ils ne passaient pas une journée sans se dire leur amour à leur façon, c'est-à-dire, en se hurlant dessus, ce qui faisait rire toute la maisonnée.

La vie était belle désormais, même si Ace n'était plus là, même si les disputes allaient bon train, même si le stress du mariage de Law et Luffy touchait tout le monde, même si la cohabitation n'était pas toujours rose entre eux tous. C'était quand même une joyeuse bande, dans un joyeux environnement, qui s'amusait beaucoup et se plaisait beaucoup dans leurs vies actuelles.

Nami se redressa en se faisant cette réflexion, réajustant son large pull sur son pantalon et attrapant son sac-à-main vivement. Elle s'arrêta un instant, croisa le regard de l'homme qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment, puis, elle prit la décision d'aller le retrouver.

« Pauly, expira-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu ne comptes pas abandonner ?

-Certainement pas, assura le dénommé Pauly en lui emboitant le pas quand elle le dépassa. » Nami lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, décortiqua son sourire, sourit à son tour et dit :

« C'est quoi l'adresse du restaurant où tu veux tant m'emmener ? »

* * *

 **Wow. Que dire ? Sept ans : premier gros projet de fanfiction de TheFanne à être terminé. 66 pages Word format A4, pour 178 pages Word format roman de poche Word avec la police d'écriture Calibri. Après l'avoir mis aux normes d'édition, c'est 63 pages Word format A4 et 156 pages Word format roman de poche Word. L'équivalent d'un roman pour jeunes. L'une des meilleures expériences de ma vie, surtout. 34 464 mots à relire et corriger pour ma pomme xD. Peut-être quelques incohérences dans le tas, et encore du travail à faire pour peaufiner mon texte. Mais que du bonheur.**

 **Cependant, pour ceux que le détail du pull de Nami perturbe, car si vous vous en souvenez bien, Ace est mort en août, et il est donc étrange que notre ami porte un énorme pull en août, eh bien, je dois dire que toute cette histoire avec Arlong l'a un peu chamboulé, et que ça explique son envie de cacher son corps. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que Pauly saura nous la rendre comme avant. Je l'espère, en tout cas.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir suivi, d'avoir ajouté à vos favoris. J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir en terminant ainsi cette histoire, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement terminé puisque comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je dois encore faire une relecture et une correction.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde,**

 **Biz, Alice.**


End file.
